Love Me, Dear
by amy.skye
Summary: Mikasa has finally found her long lost dad namely Levi. However; not everything will turn out well with Levi, trying hard to win back the heart of his daughter's mom, Petra who hated his gut so much. So in the end, it was two against one. How is Mikasa going to fix this? A stubborn mom plus ignorant dad under one roof are one hell of a job.
1. Chapter 1

**Shingeki No Kyojin: Hajime Isayama**

* * *

**Introduction:**

**Hello there, I am a new sort of writer/author and this is my first time writing an AOT fictions. This story is mainly about the modern world so no titans are going to eat anybody.**

**I hope you guys enjoy reading this; this is a family story about Levi, Mikasa and of course if there's Levi, there's gotta be Petra in it. I'm a huge fan of Rivetra. **

**So here it is, the first chapter of **_**Love Me, Dear**_

* * *

**CHAPTER 1**

_**Mikasa and Levi**_

* * *

Mikasa is nervous; well of course she is nervous.

She is finally going to see him; her **father**. The one that she thought was dead, the one that her mother lied to her about.

She was mad and angry when she found out that her father was actually alive. It was more hurtful not knowing it from her mother's own mouth. She found out about this herself, all thanks to her sharp eyes when it comes to cleaning.

An old diaries always hide something precious secrets in it.

It was her mother's old diaries.

But then again, Mikasa couldn't be mad at her mother because there's probably a very good reason why her mother was lying to her in the first place. So she decided to put that matter aside.

First thing first, Mikasa wanted to meet this man.

This **Levi Ackerman** guy.

* * *

"102, 103- ahh this is it." Mikasa said cheerily. She finally found the apartment she's looking for. "Okay. This is it. You can do this."

She was hesitated at first whether to knock the door or not. But she already goes this far, she couldn't back out now. Plus she needed; have to see him or she will kill herself for not being brave enough. "Come on Mika, this is nothing compared to seeing the principal at school." She said to herself.

On her left hand, was the picture of her supposed to be dad? It was an old picture but still, this could work, she found it in her mom's old diaries.

With a deep sigh, she slowly lifts up her hand and knocks the door.

Two minutes passes by-

No one answers the door and that's irritated her. Mikasa was famous for her short tempered problem; so she decided to knock the door harder and louder this time.

"_Yeah I heard you!" _

A male voice was heard from inside, the man sounded angry and Mikasa bit her lips for being so ignorant; what if her dad was a vicious scary man? She thought for awhile.

Suddenly the door was open-

"What!" A short guy opens it. He looks at Mikasa from head to toe like he was about to eat her. "What do you want kid? I'm not buying any cookies."

Mikasa was dumbfounded; is this her dad?

He is short; Mikasa said to herself. How the hell did mom falls in love with this shorty?

The man who stands in front of her was quite short but a bit taller than her or her mom. He has straight black hair styled in an undercut and sharp. He looks exactly like in the picture she was holding to. So she probably got her black hair from his gene. Moreover, she finds him scary especially with his intimidating grey eyes.

"Hey you!" He snaps his finger at Mikasa, "Are you mute or something?"

And he is rude! Mikasa shouted in her head.

"I-I am sorry. A-Are you Levi A-Ackerman?" She asked, trying her best not to stutter much.

The man suddenly, crossed both his arms and stares deeply into her eyes making her shivered, "And what if I am?" He asked with a deep slow scary voice.

Mikasa shut her eyes for awhile and took a deep breath; she keeps chanting in her head to not being scared by this shorty. Then she opens up her eyes and showed him the picture she's been holding to-

"W-Where did you get this?" He asked; he looks a bit surprised. "Who are you?" He asked her another question.

Now that got his attention; Mikasa jumps in joy up in her mind.

"Hi, my name is Mikasa Ackerman and I am your long lost daughter."

"W-What!" Screamed Levi and then-

"Did he just fainted?"

.

.

Somewhere else,

Petra just got back from her business trip at Sina. She was tired but at the same time excited to see her teenage daughter that she missed so badly.

"Mikasa! I'm home!" She yelled eagerly, "I got you something. Come here!" She yelled again.

While waiting for her daughter to come, she glance herself at the nearest mirror on the wall, "Mikasa, come here. Oh my, I think my hair's gotten longer." Said Petra slightly touches her ginger colored hair.

However, there is no Mikasa coming to her. "Well, that's weird. Usually she'd be here if I called for her." Petra mumbled to herself. Curiously, she put down her bags and heading towards Mikasa's room.

Mikasa's room was smaller than Petra's but seems spacious because of the not much stuff in it; her daughter hated messy rooms. Petra smiles when she saw Mikasa's room was in a good shape; neat and tidy.

"Where is that girl?" She asked herself.

Suddenly a bright pink envelope catches her attention; it was intended for her. There's a word 'mom' written on it and it is from Mikasa.

Petra picks the envelope and opens it, "What a kid, leaving me such letter." She giggles thinking how sweet her fifteen years old daughter could be despite her too much arrogance sometimes.

She reads it and to her horror-

"She what!" Petra screamed loud enough to break the glass windows.

And then she fainted.

.

.

_Dear mom,_

_I am very sorry. By the time you read this letter I am probably not at home and could be somewhere in Sina._

_Why am I in Sina? Well, I just found out about a certain someone. Someone name Levi Ackerman- ring a bell? Yeah, I just knew that he is my real blood related dad. How could you lied to me mom?_

_You know what, I am not that sorry. You're the one who is supposed to be sorry and apologize at me._

_I thought we were family, best friend forever and you just broke the 'girl's code' because you lied to me. And bff don't lied to each other, they trusted with each other._

_So anyway, don't bother looking for me- I am so mad right now. Come see me after a month. So I'm going to dad's. I knew he is at Sina and I will find him._

_Sincerely,_

_Mikasa Ral-Ackerman_

_P/S: I took your laptop with me._

* * *

**The End – CHAPTER 1**

* * *

**Thank you for reading and don't forget to tell me your views on this.**

**Next chapter – **_**Roommates**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Shingeki No Kyojin: Hajime Isayama**

* * *

**Author's Note:**

**I'm so glad that some of you find this, interesting. Thank you very much; to all you lovely readers. To tell you the truth, I was quite nervous actually whether this story is likeable or not. But then again, I'm sorry for my bad English-grammar things.**

**I can only update this story on weekend because I have school on weekdays- sorry. So anyway, enjoy the second chapter.**

* * *

**CHAPTER 2**

_**Roommates**_

* * *

At Levi's apartment.

"How old are you?"

Levi asked his now supposed to be long lost daughter whom he just met awhile ago. It was a bit shameless knowing that he pathetically fainted in front of his own daughter- he was shocked of course. This is very unexpected. The girl looks exactly like him; black silky hair, intimidating fiery eyes and her height- maybe she's still growing-

"I'm 15 years old." Replied Mikasa. She couldn't help but feelings a little uncomfortable to be facing with her dad. Especially when the guy keeps frowning at her.

Levi's apartment was surprisingly clean and neat. At first Mikasa thought it was going to be very bachelor-ish and messy since he was living alone but her thoughts were all wrong. Her dad is a clean freak but she likes it this way; maybe she is his daughter after all. Both like to be in a tidy environment.

Mikasa then pointed her finger at him, "And what about you? How old are you?" She asked her dad; she had to know his age because based on his look but mostly his height- he seems young.

"I'm 35, so I take it you were born when I was- urm- 20." He answered confidently, "And I supposed your mother was 20 too that time." He mumbled the last part slowly but Mikasa was quick enough to catch it.

"No actually she was 19. She's a year younger than you, you know."

Her words making Levi to awkwardly cough; he cursed himself for not remembering such important stuff. "Right. So how is she? Did she know you're here?"

Mikasa was stunned for awhile; did he even know who my mother was? She thought-

"She's fine." She replied bluntly, "I actually ran away from home." Levi was about to say something after hearing the run-away-from-home part but Mikasa hurriedly cut him first, "Don't worry, she knows where I am. I wrote her a letter so she's probably on her way here." She smiles, giving him a double thumb up.

"S-She's c-coming h-here?"

* * *

With Petra at the train station.

"I need one adult ticket to Sina." Petra said harshly to the shocking counter lady, "Now!" She yelled tapping the counter.

"Didn't you just get back from Sina?" The counter lady asked but nervously ducks her head lower after seeing Petra stares at her lazily.

Petra sigh, she is not in the mood for such conversation; the counter lady can cursed at her all she wants. Petra doesn't mind at all because she is beyond furious right now. Her daughter just ran away from home.

And what anger her the most is that she took her laptop-

"There's too much secrets in that thing." Petra whispered silently, "Mikasa, you are so grounded after this." She mumbled to herself.

After getting her ticket, she quickly rushes towards the train station-

Once she's in her seat; she took out her phone from her tote bag and start dialling, "I hope she's okay over there."

* * *

Back at Levi's apartment.

"So I guess we're roommates now." Mikasa said cheerily after done unpacking her stuff. Levi decided to give her one of the empty room for her if she's planning to stay here longer.

Well, he hope Mikasa could stay here longer because then her mother would have to come here and that could be a good thing for Levi-

Mikasa glad that her dad could afford such places to stay. The apartment itself is bigger compare to her mom's apartment. Here, there are three bedrooms, two bathrooms, one kitchen separated from the dining room, one living room and there's even a balcony that was big enough for her to have a party.

Much to Levi's dismay, her daughter is driving him crazy; the fifteen years old is now excitedly running around the house, checking every single room there is forcibly making him follows her every steps.

However, Levi couldn't take it anymore so he pulls one of her arms and force her to sit at the dining table, "Sit. Stop running around. What are you? A kid?" He sighs and grunted making Mikasa pouted cutely at him.

"I'm thinking about establish some rules around here. As long as you live under my roof; you have to behave yourself. You're a teenager not a little kid so no running in the house." He said sounded a little strict but Mikasa find it very amusing watching her dad acting all tough and commanding.

He put both hands on his hips, "I will write all the rules later on and I expect for you to follow it. It's just some basic rules things."

"Don't I get to say anything about this rules you're talking about?" She talks back; crossing both arms.

Levi pinches on the bridge of his nose, "No. My house, my rules." He sighs again thinking how annoying it is for Mikasa to acts just like her mother.

"Okay then." Mikasa replied; note to herself- dad is a grumpy old man who likes to nag-

Suddenly, the front door was being opened and a brunette woman walks in; she looks at Mikasa and then eagerly run towards her to give a big giant hug-

"Oh my God, you're here!" The woman screamed.

* * *

Back with Petra inside the train.

"And then she just ran away."

Petra explains to the two strangers sitting in front of her, "I know it's my fault for lying but I have to. He's an asshole." She said intensely.

One of the strangers who are a brunette teenage boy smiles weakly at her, "Maybe he also had his own reasons. I mean you guys are young at that time right?" He said; nudges his friend on the rib to agree with his words.

"Y-Yeah ma'am. Not all guys are asshole you know." His friend; another teenager with blonde hair nodded his head, "And your daughter, she's only fifteen. So she's still at that stage where young girls always do something without thinking straight." Said the blonde more.

Petra smiles at them both, "Maybe you're right. I'm sorry for letting this all out to you guys." She said apologetically.

It's kind of weird for Petra to be so open about her problem so sudden especially to some strangers she just met on the train. She was stressed and bored plus these two boys look like someone who would listen to her stories and they did. They were an amazing listener.

"No. It's okay." The brunette replied, "I actually find your love story quite interesting. So much drama especially when he, the typical bad boy falling in love with you, the so called nerd girl." He clapped his hands excitedly. "And then. And then, your dad is against all these things. That is so Romeo And Juliet." He squeals making Petra laughs at how cute this teenage boy could be.

"Come to think of it, yeah- that sounds so cliché and cute." Smiles Petra; feelings a bit embarrassed with her own love story, "So what about you guys, are you guys a couple or something?" She asked bluntly.

The blonde who was drinking at that time accidently spilled his drink after hearing Petra's question making the brunette laughs watching his blonde partner coughing and blushing madly.

"Seriously?" Petra squeals, "That is so cute." She said smiling at the two teenagers.

"Are we that obvious?" The brunette asked; lips curved into a smile. The blonde next to him keep coughing; his face is burning.

"Well; if you ever thinking about getting married someday." The blonde cough louder, "You could always contact me. Here's my card." Petra handed the brunette her business card, "I'm a wedding planner."

"Petra Ral- wedding planner."

* * *

Again back at Levi's apartment.

"Oh my God, you look nothing like your mother." Said the brunette woman; whom just casually walks inside Levi's apartment, "Poor child taking his gene." She added more glancing at Mikasa.

"What's that supposed to mean shitty glasses?" Asked Levi; irritated by the brunette lousy words, "Get out of my house!" He yelled trying to push the brunette woman's out.

Sadly, she was stronger so with one swift kick on the leg; Levi stumbles down. "Anyway I'm Hanji Zoe." She said to Mikasa, "Oh wait no. It's Hanji Smith now. I'm your mother's best friend in high school and also this grumpy old man's neighbour."

"N-Nice to meet you ma'am." Said Mikasa, "I'm Mikasa; this grumpy old man's daughter." She pointed at her dad who pathetically trying to stand up with a now limp leg.

"Of course I know who you are. Your mother told me a lot about you." Hanji said eagerly, "You look exactly like in the picture she showed me."

"Wait- what!" Levi interrupts, "You knew about her?" Levi asked Hanji while pointing his finger at Mikasa.

Hanji nodded, "Yeah, Erwin knew it too."

"And you didn't tell me about it?" He asked furiously thinking how they knew and didn't even bother to tell him a shit about it, "You guys hide this from me for fifteen years!" He yelled.

Mikasa sighs; she really can't stand hearing her dad's yelling like a lunatic. No wonder he seems grumpy; she thought- and this is the man that her mom falls in love with back then.

Hanji clicked her tongue at him, "Well, she told me not to tell you." Then she slowly approaches Levi and put both hands on his shoulder, "Wait- how did you know that Mikasa was 'her' daughter? Did you tell him Mikasa?" Asked Hanji looking at Mikasa.

"I didn't even tell him my mom's name but he sounds so confident that he knows who." Mikasa said as she slump herself on the nearest couch, "He was so certain about it so I just- go with the flow."

"Levi, did you know she is Petra Ral's daughter?" Hanji said each word one by one and slowly which annoyed Levi too much.

He pushes Hanji's hands away, "Of course she is Petra's. I don't remember fucking anyone beside her."

.

.

.

.

.

Suddenly Hanji playfully punch Levi's shoulder-

"Wait- You didn't get laid with anyone for the past fifteen years?" Said Hanji shockingly, "Oh my God. Erwin!" Then she ran towards her own house, a loud evil laugh was heard along the hallway-

"Dude!" Mikasa yelled with too much mockery in her glittering eyes, "Oh my God. No wonder you're so grumpy." She laugh; louder and harder until she falls on the carpet with both hands clutching her stomach.

Levi on the other hand; finds the situation very annoying so in the end, he excuses himself to his room and jump on the bed with his face crushes the pillow.

.

.

"This is so annoying." He muttered before throwing some pillow at the nearest wall.

* * *

**The End – CHAPTER 2**

**The brunette and the blonde with Petra were just some minor (not really important) characters. But I was actually thinking about Natsu and Gray from Fairy Tail while writing that. Shame on me for having yaoi thoughts on those two guys.**

**Next chapter – **_**Brats**_


	3. Chapter 3

**Shingeki No Kyojin: Hajime Isayama**

* * *

**Author's Note:**

**I love you guys; thank you so much for supporting me with this story. Thank you very very much. It means a lot to me.**

**So recently I introduced Shingeki No Kyojin to my cousin. She literally crying when she watched the first episode; she kept screaming and cursing during the whole 25 episodes. She even finished it all in one night; when Petra died- my cousin went ballistic. She almost threw her laptop- well; I was like that too back then.**

**Anyway, as from that day; she now has becoming a Rivetra shipper.**

**That's all what I wanted to say; **_**Sis Amy**_**, please be strong and don't throw your laptop so carelessly.**

* * *

**CHAPTER 3**

_**Brats**_

* * *

Mikasa and Levi.

"Where are you taking me?" Mikasa asked her dad; Levi.

Just awhile ago, Levi shut himself in his own room leaving Mikasa alone in the living room. The reason behind it; he was embarrassed after Hanji mocked him for not getting laid over the past fifteen years. Mikasa however thinking how cute her dad was; who would've thought that her dad was actually the 'one woman's man' type of guy. So that means he is still- maybe have some feelings lingering towards her mom; Petra.

That one information already makes Mikasa satisfied gleefully.

Soon after that, Levi forcibly dragged her along with him to leave the house. He wanted to take Mikasa out for lunch.

"Get in." Said Levi to Mikasa; gesturing her towards his car.

Mikasa grinned proudly sitting in her dad's car. "Nice." She said as she touches the car's dashboard, "How I wish I have my very own Audi."

Levi smirked when he saw Mikasa's face, "Nice isn't it. If you study hard, work hard, you might be able to buy your own someday."

.

.

Boring.

That is the perfect word to describe the ride Mikasa's having with Levi. The man didn't even said anything during the whole time or even made any sounds at all. Mikasa did try to open up few conversations but seeing her dad giving no responses at all; she gave up completely.

It seems that Levi Ackerman is the type of man who enjoyed a silent ride; heck, he didn't even turn on the radio. He even grunted at Mikasa when he saw her trying to turn on the radio or humming a few tune. With that kind of attitude; Mikasa wondered how the hell her mom could even stand with him.

This man is mysteriously boring-

"We're here." Said Levi; snapping his finger at Mikasa whom already lost in thought staring dejectedly at the road, "You can wake up now." He said.

Mikasa let out an annoyed sigh when she gets out from the car, "You really are a boring man." She said without doubt.

"So I have been told." Replied Levi; scowling at his own daughter.

Levi admitted that he is indeed a boring man. To be honest, he was awkward. He knew Mikasa tried to open the gap between them but he was driving-

So eyes on the road are much more important than some sappy heart to heart talks. That can wait until they reach their destination; thought Levi. Plus, the idea of him being emotionally sappy is just- too disgusting to him. He hated being too soft.

"Now come on." He grabbed Mikasa's arm.

* * *

At the train station with Petra.

"I'm here." Petra said to herself; letting out a relief sigh. After one hour sitting in the train, her butt is killing her.

Petra let out a small giggles; finding herself to be in such funny situation- going back and forth to Sina. She even wondered if this is some sort of sign for her to move back to Sina; her used to be home town back when she was younger-

"Ow." She suddenly stumble down on the floor; she turns her head around to look at the person who is pushing her- it was a man around her age. Just when she was about to yell at him, he was already on his knees apologizing, "Oh I am so sorry. Here let me help you miss."

The man gently grabs Petra's small arm and kindly helps her, "I am really sorry. I was too immersed with the view that I didn't even realize there's someone behind me." He said smiling awkwardly at Petra.

Petra decides to hold herself from getting angry so instead she just smiles back at him, "Ahh, its o-okay. I'm g-good." She replied; fixing her dress at the same time felt really stupid for stuttering.

The man standing near her was drop dead gorgeous.

He is very handsome indeed. Petra even steals glances to check the man out; he is tall, lean built, his grey eyes really stand out from his rather pale brown coloured hair. His bangs that hung over his forehead is quite cute and appealing to Petra-

"Is there something on my face?" The man asked; one hand roaming around his left cheek. "You've been staring." He said with his lips slowly curve into a smile.

"Huh what? No. Nothing." Petra quickly advert her eyes elsewhere, "This is embarrassing." She mumbled lowly but the man did heard her and chuckled.

"So, you're not hurting anywhere are you? Your legs." He asked; eyes scanning around Petra and when it landed on her slender legs, Petra quickly shook her head. "No. I'm fine. Urm- I have to go, so sorry- I mean thanks- urm- okay bye." She said as fast as she could before rushing away from the man.

"Okay. Bye!" He screamed back at Petra, from behind.

* * *

Lunch with Levi.

The place Levi took Mikasa for lunch is called, Shadis's Diner; it is Levi's favorite place. The restaurant was simple, affordable, great food even though sometimes comes with a horrible service but Levi still came here anyway. Besides, the reason why he came here often, mostly because he was fond of the owner; he knew the owner since he was a teenager-

"Levi Ackerman, what are you- a lollicon!" Shouted the restaurant's owner; Keith Shadis after seeing Levi brought in a teenage girl into his restaurant, "Are you that desperate!" He shouted again.

Soon the entire people at the restaurant glance at Levi's direction. Mikasa who stands closely next to Levi quickly hide herself behind his back; she hated when people stares at her.

The situation makes Levi scowls even more especially when people staring at him like he was some pedophile. Annoyed with the stares he get; Levi then yelled back at the bald old man, "I'm not a lollicon you baldy!" He said harshly, "Don't just scream nonsense thing you old man." He punches the old man's shoulder making the poor guy cough in pain.

"Coach Levi, you are a sick man." A teenage girl who stand behind the cashier machine shook her head at Levi, "Hey sweetie, he's a jerk so you're wasting your time here." Said the black haired teenager to Mikasa-

"Ymir, shut the fuck up!" Levi shouted at the teenage girl.

"See, he has a foul mouth too." Another brunette teenager said this time, "He is also rude." Said the brunette; rolling her eyes at Levi while wiping the counter. The black hair girl name Ymir nodding her head next to the brunette.

Levi was about to say something but stop when he saw a tall teenage boy walks in carrying stacks of plate; the boy smirked at Levi, "Nice catch coach." He said joyfully. "I didn't know you're into teenage girls." He added more making old man Shadis laughing his heart out from behind.

"That's not a nice catch Bertolt!" This time, another teenage boy who is shorter walks in with broom in his hand, he had a nametag on; it was written Connie on it. Connie whispered silently next to Bertolt, "Can you see the girl is suffering with just sitting next to Coach Levi." He whispered but loud enough for others to hear it.

Sasha; the brunette who is wiping the counter, nudges Connie's rib, "Dude, shut the hell up. She can hear you." She said; eyeing Mikasa's direction.

"We all can hear you dumbasses brats." Mumbled Levi; scowling at the four teenagers.

"So what's with the sudden interest coach?" Asked Ymir; standing in front of Levi, crossing both arms followed by Sasha next to her.

"Yeah, coach. We thought you had zero interest in the female department." Said Bertolt.

Connie nodded his head at Bertolt's words, "I even made a bet with Jean and Eren thinking that you're gay." He said laughing but soon stops after seeing Levi's gaze darken.

Mikasa just sat silently besides Levi; amusingly watch all four teenagers bugging her dad off. She also wondered why these people called him 'coach'; is he working in the sport department or something? Or could it be that he is a teacher?

"Okay guys, shut it. Let's hear it coach. Who is this lovely girl?" Asked Sasha; grinning at Mikasa.

With a deep sigh, Levi replied their questions lazily, "She's my daughter you annoying brats." With one awkward cough, "Can I have my order now-"

.

.

"WHAT!" The four teenagers shouted; jaws wide open. Old man Shadis who stand nearest them almost drop the cup he's holding after hearing what comes from Levi's mouth.

.

.

There was a long stretch of silence between all four teenagers, probably too shocked with the news. Ymir's and Bertolt's mouth were wide open, Connie drop the broom he's holding earlier and Sasha grabs her hair like a lunatic; not accepting Levi's statement.

"This is madness!" Yelled Sasha, "Who would- I mean who would wanna do it with you?" She cunningly asked.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Said Levi irritated; also feeling a little pissed with the way Sasha asked him, "Am I not a nice catch." He said; perking his right eyebrow at the teenage girl.

All four teenagers shook their head which annoyed Levi very much.

"Look coach, you're a- urm- okay for a guy." Said Bertolt; nervously trying to find the right words to say, "It's just that we don't see you as a father type of guy- I mean, we all thought you're gonna die alone as an old hag or something." He muttered the die-alone part slowly.

"Oh I feel bad for this mother's child." Ymir stated dramatically, "I bet he forced her- Oh my God!" She yelled slamming her fist on the counter, "Did you rape her mother coach?"

"Poor woman; being forced into slavery sex." Mumbled Connie, "What a horrible world we live in."

"This is why people shouldn't let their kids to go out and socialize." Old man Shadis muttered behind the counter.

Suddenly Sasha grabs Mikasa's wrist, "Sweetie, don't worry. We will help you survive." She said with sadness in her tones, "Coach Levi, may be an asshole to your mother but if he did something inappropriate to you. You can always-"

.

.

"What the fuck is the matter with you people!" Levi slammed both his palms on the counter; others who heard it quickly ducked their head. Some parents were seen cupping their kid's ears; they even shook their heads at Levi's sudden burst.

"B-Brats! Stupid annoying brats." Said Levi intensely; glaring at the four teenagers who stand cowardly hiding behind old man Shadis. Even Shadis finds himself shivering at Levi's scary gaze.

Mikasa quietly snickered watching her dad bursting with anger; she felt bad for the poor teenagers. So she made a mental note to herself to never ever piss Levi Ackerman.

"I don't rape her mother, she was my girlfriend back then and no; I am not gonna die alone as an old hag you stupid brats!"

Levi breath heavily, he pointed his finger at the poor teenagers, "Get to work you dumb brats!"

* * *

Back at Petra who is still at the train station.

"Where is all the taxi?" She mumbled under her breath; with sweats already dripping around her forehead, "Oh my God. Why is it so hot today?" She said loudly, fanning herself furiously.

As she roaming around the taxi stand; suddenly a person wearing a bright coloured cap catches her attention; it's a man. He is standing just not far from Petra with a brand new dslr camera on his hand. Based on his appearance, he looks somewhat like a freelance photographer or something.

Petra couldn't help but feelings a little envious towards the photographer. Back when she was younger, she always wanted to become a photographer but her father prohibited it; he insisted it was nothing but a waste of time.

"Must be nice to own such camera." She mumbled again; staring at the photographer's camera.

The photographer knew he was being watch by Petra so he turns to the side to meet with Petra's eyes and smiles at her-

"Is he smiling at me?" Petra whispered silently, she even turns her head around to see if there are other people around her but- there's no one but her standing there at the taxi stand.

"Oh it's you!" Said the photographer all of the sudden; slowly approaches Petra, "Hey, how is your leg?" He asked still smiling.

Petra was unsure at first whether she should be answered his question or not but after the man remove his cap swiftly, Petra's eyes perked, "You're the guy before."

"Yup, that's me." Replied the brown haired male, "So where are you heading to?" He asked.

"To meet my friend but- I see no taxi around so." Said Petra dejectedly-

"Wanna ride with me?" He asked excitedly, putting his camera in his backpack, "At time like this, you gotta wait at least an hour to get a taxi here so- how about I take you to your destination."

"W-What?" Said Petra; waving her hands at him, "It's okay. I mean- urm- I don't know you that well so- we're strangers and- you- well, you know."

The man was taken back for awhile but then he suddenly laughs, "Alright. How about I introduce myself first and then we're no longer stranger." He said bluntly.

"It doesn't work that way you know." Replied Petra; crossing both arms, "You could be a serial killer or something."

Then he laughs again; but louder, "Trust me, I am not a serial killer. My name is Farlan Church and I would like to give you a ride on my not so much of a motorbike." He said confidently, pointing his hands at the nearest motorbike parked near the taxi stand, "It would be an honoured if you would accept my offer." He added more, blushing; probably embarrass with his own words.

"You're a weirdo Mr Church."

"Please, you can just call me Farlan."

* * *

With Mikasa and Levi who finally had their lunch.

"So you're a coach huh? A basketball coach? How is that even possible?" Asked Mikasa shockingly.

Today at lunch, Mikasa learn a lot about her long lost dad.

First he found out that her dad indeed has a foul mouth and not afraid in using it towards anyone including minors. She also found out that he is a very famous man here at Sina; almost everyone greeted him like he was some sort of celebrities or something.

What shocked her most is that her dad is actually a basketball coach at Sina's High. It was hard to believe that this short thick headed skull man is actually a teacher- and the four teenagers who were bugging him awhile ago are his students. All of them, surprisingly having the same age as Mikasa including the tall boy.

"Anything is possible nowadays." Levi simply replied, "Just because I'm short doesn't mean I can't be a basketball coach." He said emphasized the word basketball with his tongue.

Mikasa squinted her eyes when Levi clicked his tongue at her.

"Hey dad, can I ask you something- something maybe personal?" She asked while nervously playing with her fingers.

"Sure. What's up?" Replied Levi, "Is it about how I met your mom?"

Mikasa nodded eagerly, "Yes. Because mom never told me anything about you. So."

"Well- where should I start?" Said Levi; slowly propping his elbows comfortably on the table-

"Oh wait. My phone is buzzing." Mikasa quickly took out her phone from her pocket, "Oh its mom."

When the word 'mom' coming out from Mikasa's mouth; Levi drop his hands and curiously took a peek at her daughter's phone.

He waits patiently as he watches Mikasa reading the message on her phone- from Petra. Levi actually wanted to steal Mikasa's phone and then read the message himself but- there is no way in hell that he would wanna do that to his daughter-

"I think we should go- mom's already waiting in front your house."

"O-Okay. L-Lets go then."

"Are you nervous?"

.

.

"A little."

* * *

**The End – CHAPTER 3**

**I think Farlan Church is a very handsome man.**

**Next chapter – **_**The Reunion**_


	4. Chapter 4

**Shingeki No Kyojin: Hajime Isayama**

* * *

**Author's Note:**

**Thank you, thank you, and thank you. Reading your reviews really light up my day; you guys are the best.**

**Farlan is staying people; I know some of you a bit shocked that I used him. Well, he is an interesting guy so yeah; I like him. And I think that he and Petra would be like the weirdest crack pairing ever. **

**Alright, this chapter is somehow a bit boring even for me actually; I don't know how to make it interesting so I just go with it. Sorry- and sorry also if there's some grammar mistake which I knew that there's a lot. **

**I'm still trying to do my best bonding with English- stuff; my oldest brother even made me doubled up the time for my English class which I hated so much because- my English 'teacher' who is his friend is really, really annoying. **

**So now, my weekend is going to be busier with classes and more classes; thanks bro.**

***sigh***

* * *

**CHAPTER 4**

_**The Reunion**_

* * *

"This is so awkward." Mumbled Mikasa, "Say something please- mom- dad?"

Petra Ral has finally arrived at Levi Ackerman so called resident- thanks to her new friend she made at the train station whose name is Farlan Church; the man even gave her his number which Petra didn't mind at all-

So now back to reality; Petra is sitting on Levi's couch facing him with her daughter sitting next to him. After fifteen years; both of them have finally reunited, all thanks to their lovely daughter, Mikasa.

"Why would it be awkward?" Said Petra to Mikasa, "There's nothing awkward about this." She added; blinking her eyes.

Mikasa smirked at her mom which goes unnoticed by Levi who sat comfortably next to her. She couldn't help but feelings a little giddy inside her watching her mom getting annoyed and probably flustered.

The ginger haired woman is so predictable to Mikasa; whenever her mom is feeling somewhat uneasy, she would always blink her eyes non stop. And in this situation; the person that her mom is feeling uneasy with is none other than Levi, her dad whom also her mom's ex boyfriend.

Mikasa nodded proudly at herself. Suddenly a light bulb shine brightly on top of her head; she felt like wanted to do something good to her dad who has been silent the whole time. With a one single fake cough, she patted Levi's shoulder lightly, "I think I'm gonna leave you two alone." Then she turned to Petra, "Mom, behave." What she said before rushing towards her room giggling.

Petra was about to say something at Mikasa but when Levi tilted his head to her; she lets out an annoying sigh to him, "Give her back to me." She blurted strictly.

Levi however didn't say anything; in fact, he just stared at her. He leaned back comfortably on the couch with his arms folded, "After fifteen years- that's what I heard from you."

Now, Petra felt more uneasy that she already is. She hated the fact that Levi always look good sitting like that. Even with an annoyed expression; he would always look handsome. If she could grab anything heavy, she would've thrown it at him.

"I don't care what you think, she's my daughter." Petra emphasized the word daughter intensely, "So please."

Levi grinned; slightly childish, "Back then if you said 'please', I would've done anything for you but now." He frowned, "At first I was thinking about jumping on you and just kiss you all over." Petra blushed furiously when Levi mentioned the word kiss.

The dark haired man smirked proudly seeing his old lover blushed, "See, such simple words could make you blush and that's what I like- no, love about you. I would love to see how's your reaction if I kiss you now- back then you just-"

Petra hissed at him, "Can we focus on the important matters here?" She pointed out; still blushing.

"Important matters you say. About Mikasa or- or, about how you forgot to tell me that you're pregnant before? But still, both sound the same to me." His eyes glinted at Petra sarcastically.

The woman couldn't help but snickered at him, "Well, first thing first- I remembered before that you dumped me- and said that you didn't want anything to do with me anymore." She said with hint of annoyingness in her tones, "So I take it that- why bother telling you about my pregnancy."

Levi still had that smirked plastered on his face, "Well, you could've told me about it. Maybe I would've done something." He said almost raising his voice at her, "And for your information, I didn't dumped you. I said we should have a break so we were on a break that time."

"Na-ah." Replied Petra childishly; folding her arms tightly.

"Yeah-ha." He pointed one finger at her, "I did come to your place after that 'break' we had- but your dad wouldn't let me see you. That guy always hated me; I just knew it." He said irritatedly.

"Your dad didn't like me that much too." Mumbled Petra.

"Well, aren't we Romeo and Juliet."

* * *

The neighbour.

Erwin Smith was tired; being the owner of a book store really killed him. Especially when school's going to start soon- everyday, his store is filled with kids; small kids and bigger kids- they're all there. Annoyed the hell out of him.

So when he arrived home; he was thankful to God that the apartment building he lived in has elevator; even though he lived on the third level- but still, he was tired and he had no energy left to take the stairs. Plus, he's not getting any younger nowadays.

It took only ten seconds for the elevator to stop at his level; Erwin almost dropped his keys when he saw a suspicious person leaned closely on his neighbour's door.

His neighbour was none other than his own childhood friend, Levi Ackerman. If Levi knew about this, he is going to flipped and that would give Erwin a strong headache. He always knew his best friend is a loud-foul mouth when it comes to nagging people.

Slowly Erwin approached the suspicious person; when he saw the person's rear back, he face palm himself, "Honey, what are you doing?" He knew who it was.

The suspicious person then turn herself around, she grinned when she saw Erwin, "Sweetie, you're home!" She jumped on Erwin; hugging him.

"What are you doing on Levi's door?" Asked Erwin; still had his hands around Hanji's waist, "You can't do that you know." Sometimes, he asked himself; why did he married this weird woman?

Hanji pouted when Erwin pinched her right cheek, "Petra's here and it sounds like they were arguing in there." She said pointing at Levi's door.

"So? That's their business." Erwin pinched Hanji's cheek again, "I'm gonna go inside. I'm so tired." He said yawning lazily.

"Okay, you go in first." Hanji pushed her husband eagerly to their door, "And I'm gonna stay here- in case if there's trouble in there." She pointed at Levi's door again and giggled.

"Whatever." Said Erwin; before leaving Hanji and went straight to his own destination called home.

"Dinner's in the fridge." Shouted Hanji to Erwin, "Oh shit, I shouldn't do that." She quickly covered her mouth, "I'm not supposed to make any sounds."

* * *

Back with Levi and Petra.

"Why can't you accept the fact that maybe Mikasa loved it here?" Said Levi harshly, "She needs a father and I am the father, so just accept the damn truth!" He shouted.

Petra is so pissed right now; just awhile ago she suggested to Levi that she wanted to take Mikasa back to her home but then, he went all riled up like a mad man- what's his problem anyway; Petra thought angrily.

"You don't have to shout at me." She replied back; puffing her cheeks at him, "You're so mean." She sneered and crossed her legs.

Levi sighed, "Sorry. I just- I'm so sorry for everything okay." He said apologetically, "I just wanna be around her. Is that so hard to take?" He asked pleadedly.

The two stared at each other for awhile without saying anything.

"I am so mad at you." Said Petra breaking the silence, "I even mad at myself too."

"You can be mad at me all you want Petra. Just don't be mad at yourself."

Suddenly Petra laughed making Levi quirked his eyebrows at her, she grabbed the magazine on the coffee table and throws it at Levi right on his nose.

"What the fuck?" Yelled Levi, grabbing his nose, "Are you nuts?"

* * *

With Mikasa in her new room.

"_Are you nuts?" _

Mikasa stop bobbing her head when she heard her dad shouted in anger; it was loud- she removed her headphone and quickly rushed towards the door and leaned closer.

"_You told me to be mad at you so I am expressing it!"_

This time it was her mom's voice; shouting loudly at her dad. Petra shook her head; she knew something like this would've happen, "They are so childish."

"_Well, do you have to throw that thing on me?"_

"_Oh it's just a thin magazine. If there's a brick in here, I would've thrown it at you!"_

"_Dear God! What is your problem woman?"_

"_What's my problem? I don't have any problem- you are the problem."_

Mikasa heard her mom laughed sarcastically-

"_Why am I the problem?" _Her dad asked back, his voice just now sounded a little squeaky.

"_You are always the problem Levi. I don't know why I dated you back then."_

Then it was silent; Mikasa leaned closer until her cheek's touching the wooden door.

"_Because you like bad boys like me." _

Mikasa rolled her eyes; she didn't need to open the door to see her dad smirking at her mom because she knew so well that he is doing that right now. Especially when she heard her mom scoffed annoyingly, "Way to go dad." Said Mikasa.

"_I don't even know why I even bothered proposed you back then."_

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

"What?" Mikasa whispered silently, "Mom proposed dad?

* * *

"I don't even know why I even bothered proposed you back then." Said Petra disgustedly, "I was so stupid-"

Levi gritted his teeth after hearing Petra's words-

Suddenly Mikasa came out from her room and slammed the door loudly capturing both Petra's and Levi's attention; a shocked expression plastered on her face, "Mikasa, what's wrong with you?" Asked Levi to Mikasa after seeing her mouth was slightly open.

"Mom proposed you?" She asked; folding both her arms, "What sorcery is this?" She asked again, heading closer towards them.

Petra quickly covered her mouth when she heard Mikasa's question- Levi on the other hand was calm unlike Petra. He was going to answer his daughter's question until a loud knock on the front door interrupting him. He sighed and stood up lazily-

Mikasa calmly watch her dad headed straight towards the door, "Just ignore the door dad." She shouted at Levi.

As soon as Levi opened the door; Hanji pushed his shoulders making him fall on the floor. The brunette woman ignored him and quickly ran to Petra-

"You proposed him?" Asked Hanji loudly, "W-Why you? Is this the truth?"

Petra covered her face with her palms, "Why did I say that?" She sighed and mumbled under her breath.

* * *

The Smith's Resident.

The television keeps on changing its channel as Erwin repeatedly clicking on the remote controller-

He just finished his cold dinner; a meatball bolognese which made by his wife Hanji- speaking of Hanji, Erwin wondered what the brunette woman is doing right now?

He was sure that he heard Hanji knocked on Levi's door loudly just a second ago, "She probably discovered something interesting." Said Erwin; smiling at the thought of his wife's behaviour.

Erwin was too engrossed with his thought and action that he didn't even noticed his 10 years old son already sat closely next to him, "Daddy, you're going to ruin the television if you keep doing that." Said the small boy tucking on his shirt, "And then mommy's going to have to kill you."

His son shakes his hands; Erwin laughed at his son's words about Hanji killing him, "Don't worry, she can't kill me." He said with a calm voice; ruffling his son's blonde hair.

Erwin Smith is proud with what he had achieved so far, 16 years of wonderful marriage with Hanji; his girlfriend and best friend since high school. He was thankful to God again, to be blessed with two boys; the oldest is 15 years old who had Hanji's brunette hair while the youngest had Erwin's blonde hair.

He remembered clearly when he announced that he is going to marry Hanji; Levi was the first to patted him on the shoulder- probably sympathized him but Erwin wouldn't mind at all. All his life, he had always be that strict boring guy; so maybe marrying someone weird like Hanji wouldn't be a bad thing. Because he knew that he needed someone like her; someone who could light up his life-

"I'm home!" The front door suddenly slammed open-

After hearing that voice; Erwin's 10 years old son quickly jump from the couch and headed to the front door-

"Eren!" Said the blonde boy excitedly, "Did you get me the ice creams?"

"Hey Armin- oh yeah, here you go." Eren handed his little brother the ice creams he just bought awhile ago, "Its vanilla and chocolate, your favourite."

Armin gladly accepted the ice creams from his older brother and ran back to Erwin- he wanted to share his ice creams with his dad.

"Where's mom?" Asked Eren; as he squeezed himself between Erwin and Armin, "Is she at uncle Levi's again?"

* * *

Again; back with Levi and Petra- plus, Mikasa and Hanji.

"So let me get this straight- you proposed him but then he rejected you?"

"Yes." Petra simply replied Hanji's question.

Right now she and Levi were no longer alone together; their supposed to be 'private talks' are being joined by Mikasa and surprisingly Hanji. It turns out that not only Mikasa but Hanji also were eaves drooping on her conversation with Levi all along.

Unlike Levi who is burning with anger; Petra is burning with embarrassment. She mentally cursed to herself for saying that 'proposed' part out loud-

"Why in the world did you reject her?" This time it was asked by Mikasa; she glared at Levi's direction much to the man's dismay.

"Yeah Levi, why did you reject Petra's proposal?" Said Hanji seriously. But actually she was laughing evilly inside her mind, enjoying the situation where's Levi gets all riled up and uneasy, "Is she not good enough for you?"

Levi knew all eyes were on him except Petra; now the woman that he love so much wouldn't even look at him-

"Look girls, can we just forget about this?" Petra interjected all of the sudden, "I'm so tired right now."

"B-But we still need to hear some explanation here." Jerked Hanji; Mikasa nodded her head, agreeing with the brunette woman.

"No!" Replied Petra, "You need to go home." She pointed her finger at Hanji, "I'll talk to you about it later- or someday. I promise."

Hanji couldn't help but rolled her eyes at Petra and sighed defeatedly, "Fine but I expect that talk you're talking about is due- asap!" She then forcibly hugs Petra tightly, "I'm glad you're here- wait- where will you be staying tonight? You're not going to head back to where ever the hell did you come from aren't you?"

"She will be staying here tonight." Said Levi bluntly; Mikasa even nodded her head again, this time excitedly, "Yes! Mom should stay here." She said joyfully smiling at Petra.

Hanji swiftly took Petra's hands, "Oh that is wonderful, and maybe tomorrow we could have that talk you're talking about during breakfast. I'll come tomorrow okay." She kissed Petra's cheeks making the ginger haired woman stunned. Hanji even smirked childishly at Levi; satisfied with herself that she can touch Petra unlike Levi who can't.

Levi cursed silently when Hanji slammed his door, "I'm gonna kill that shitty glasses."

"So mom, maybe you should sleep with dad tonight."

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Well- I wouldn't mind that." Levi grinned; his perverted-inner self suddenly beamed eagerly.

"Are you asking for a death wish?" Said Petra to Levi; already annoyed with him.

"Oh come one, you always love it when we sleep together." The grinned on his face grew wider, "Maybe we can have some other fun too while we're at it."

"Oh God, you never changed do you? Pervert." She hissed the last word angrily.

"Always when I'm with you baby." Said Levi; slowly he approached Petra and trapped her near the wall, "Come on, what do you say?"

"Get off me!" Petra shrieked, "Pervert!" She pushed him on his chest-

"Yeah, keep doing that. It really turns me on." He said seductively, pushing his legs to Petra's own slender legs which he love so much, "I love it when you wore skirts and maybe I could do this-"

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Oh my God! Dad! I'm still here." Shouted Mikasa; with a horrid expression, "You are a disgusting old man. You should be ashamed of yourself." She grabbed her mom's hand and pulled the older woman towards her bedroom. "Pervert!" Yelled Mikasa.

Petra smirked and stuck out her tongue at Levi before shutting the door closed-

Levi groaned annoyingly; he sits on the couch and slapped his cheek with his palm-

.

.

"What am I doing?"

* * *

**The End – CHAPTER 4**

**I decided to make Eren and Armin as a sibling in here; and also as part of the Smith's family. I always love the idea of Erwin, Hanji, Eren and Armin as a one big happy family. They all look good together.**

**Yeah, Levi is going to be a pervert and don't worry; I am not going to make him too out of character. **

* * *

**Next chapter – **_**Boys in Love**_


	5. Chapter 5

**Shingeki No Kyojin: Hajime Isayama**

* * *

**Author's Note:**

**Hi there. First of all; I am very sorry for the late update and stuff. Well recently, in my country; the school's holiday has already begun since last two weeks. Holiday, means a lot of family gathering and stuff so my dad wouldn't let me used the laptop. He wanted me to actually 'bond' with the rest of the family. So that's why I am not able to upload or even think about the new chapter.**

**But here I am now; after begging my third older brother (he's my favorite) for his laptop. I finally managed to finish the fifth chapter. I did it lazily so all the original ideas already been swept away during my 'fun' time with the 'family'. So please accept my deepest apologies if this chapter's suck.**

**And THANK YOU for all the lovely readers who enjoyed this not much of a story.**

* * *

**CHAPTER 5**

_**Boys in Love**_

* * *

Two weeks after,

At the Ackerman's resident,

Levi Ackerman.

Petra Ral.

Mikasa Ral-Ackerman.

.

.

.

Mikasa sighed as she munched on her pancakes- it is a very deep grunting type of sigh-

Today is supposed to be Mikasa first day of school; she's really excited about going to a 'new' school. Her dad was pleased about it since she will be enrolled at his school while for her mom- it took some time but after Mikasa begged and begged for the endless time; the older women finally gave up.

So now; why did she sighed again?

"_Did you just pinch my butt?" _

Mikasa rolled her eyes when she heard her mom screamed loudly from the kitchen-

"_No, I did not."_

Her dad answered lazily; a loud 'pang' was heard along the way; probably her mom trying to hit her dad with one of the kitchen utensils.

"_Why you- Oh- You did it again!"_

It has been two 'exciting' weeks since they all started living together even though her parent were not 'together'; Mikasa was overjoyed with her mom's decision for staying here. However-

The constant bickering between her mom and her dad is really killing her; it happened every day. Her dad always annoyed her mom with his endless teasing and sometimes flirting which irritated not just her mom but Mikasa as well. It is funny how her dad may look like someone who is not give a damn about anything but don't get easily fool by that. Underneath all that smug looking face; he is surprisingly a perverted flirt.

Mikasa's mom on the other hand is always babbling and nagging about everything. There is always something that she's not satisfied with. Furthermore, she kept bugging Mikasa every night wanting to sleep with her- her mom was worried if some pervert (namely Levi Ackerman) would rape her so that is why she used Mikasa as a shield-

"_Stop doing that!" _Petra shouted loudly, _"Don't touch me!"_

"_I didn't do it on purpose okay, you're in my way."_

"_Then get out of my way!"_

"_What- you're going to attack me with that pan? I'm not scared of a silly pan."_

"_Oh yeah. This pan is DIRTY!"_

"_What the- What did you do to it!"_

And another 'fun' thing that Mikasa found out about her dad is that- the guy is a major clean freak. Every once in hour, he would do some cleaning- and it goes to everything.

"_G-Give me that pan!"_

Soon some loud clunking and banging sounds came from the kitchen-

"That's it." Mikasa had it, she wiped her mouth with the napkin and stood up from her seat, "Mom, dad?" She called them as she walked inside the kitchen.

Mikasa was not shocked at all to see her mom being caged to the wall by her dad; it's not the first time, "I'm going to school." She said bluntly ignoring the sadistic looks plastered on her dad's face.

"Then go." Replied Levi, "And have fun at school." He added more without looking at his daughter.

Petra squirmed underneath Levi, "You're not going to take her to school?" She asked; glaring at him.

Levi couldn't help but smirked at his old lover as she tried so hard to break free from him, "No I am not." He simply replied; he just love the tightening grip he had on both Petra's small wrists.

"And why not?" Petra was slightly hurt that Levi didn't want to take their daughter to the school; and it is Mikasa's first day of school- she despised him for being so ignorant; just in two weeks and he is already tired of his own daughter-

"Mom, it's okay. I'm going by bus." Said Mikasa all of the sudden, "And fyi, going to school with your parent is so lame. Right dad?" She chuckled.

Levi nodded, "Yeah, only losers go to school with their parent." He proudly agreed with Mikasa's words which annoyed Petra.

The ginger haired woman rolled her eyes; sometimes she hated the fact that Mikasa always acted and think like Levi. "No, you guys are thinking about boys." Said Petra staring both at her daughter and Levi, "Boys who went to school with their parents are lame. Girls are okay."

"But still, only losers would do that- boys or girls." Mocked Levi.

Petra huffed on Levi's face; already feelings irritated with his comment, "My dad took me to school every day!" Shouted Petra, "Does that makes me a loser?"

"Technically yeah but you dated me so you're off the hook- babe." Replied Levi; slowly pinching Petra's nose and winking at her seductively, "Plus- I always invited you to ride with me on my bike but you always said no."

"That's because I wore skirts and I don't like being in an uncomfortable situation." Petra insisted, "And you ride that bike like a mad man."

"But you loved it anyway. I remembered hearing from Oluo that you thought I look hot on that bike. Am I right?" Asked Levi; his lips slowly curved into a playful grin causing Petra to blushed.

"Well, that's already in the past now and I know you don't have that bike anymore." Said Petra; slowly resting her palms on Levi's chest.

"I could always get a new bike." Levi smoothly caressing Petra's hand, "And maybe then we could go for a ride?"

"And then what, you're going to hit the gas so fast and make me scream to death?"

"Babe, your scream is music to my ears."

"Oh really? Then maybe next time I should scream more on your ears."

"Oh please do that. I don't mind."

"Are you sure? Cause you know- I can be really loud."

"Like I said- I don't mind, in fact- I love it."

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Oh dear God. You guys are so weird and really- something." Said Mikasa sarcastically; breaking her parent's so called flirtatious conversation, "I don't get you at all. Why don't you just kiss and make up already."

"W-What?" A shocking Petra suddenly realized what she's doing and quickly removed her hands from Levi's chest much to the man's dismay. He is actually quite enjoyed it until some brat (Mikasa) decided to ruined it. "Euw no!" Petra pushed Levi to the side and ran to the bathroom leaving a disappointed Levi.

Mikasa snickered when she saw her mom running wildly to the bathroom and not to forget; blushing like a mad man. Her mom can be really adorable sometimes-

"Did you see that?" Asked Levi to Mikasa; with his arms folded, "She wants me." He said arrogantly.

"Oh I see that old man."

* * *

Inside the school bus.

Mikasa was so lost on her thoughts that she didn't realized there was a guy suddenly sit next to her. She was just too excited to ride a bus for the first time in her life- before this, her mom would always drove her to school or wherever she wanted to go.

But now, she's a freshman in high school and she's going to school by bus. She is riding a bus- a freaking yellow coloured bus and she's so happy about it-

"Shut the fuck up Connie! You're so annoying!" Sasha shouted loudly getting everybody's attention. The brunette girl is sitting right behind Mikasa next to Connie.

"It's the fact, damn it!" Replied Connie harshly. Those two had been arguing since from the bus stop, "Am I right Ymir?" He asked the taller girl who sat beside him.

"I really don't care. I'm trying to sleep here." The taller girl with freckles on her face replied lazily.

Sasha, Connie and Ymir were surprisingly Mikasa's neighbours. Those three are living in the same building as her- and now they're all are practically bus buddies-

"They're loud aren't they?" The boy next to Mikasa whispered.

Mikasa removed her headphones and turned her head to the boy's side, "Not as loud as my parent." She joked.

The boy suddenly laughed, "Well, you should meet my parent- no, just my mom. She's the loudest in this town." He laughed again, "Oh wait, you're coach Ackerman's daughter?"

"Am I that obvious? Being his daughter." Asked Mikasa; slightly embarrassed on how fast news spread around this town.

"Your bag had a name tag on it." He pointed at Mikasa's sling bag, "So it is obvious now."

Mikasa blushed; this is probably her dad's doing. Who would've thought that Levi 'smug' Ackerman know how to used the sewing machine, "So yeah, that's me. I am Mikasa Ackerman and you?"

"Eren Smith." He replied, "Also- your next door neighbour." Mikasa almost choked on her gum when she heard the family's name.

The sight of Mikasa's shocking face, makes Eren chuckled; he gets that a lot whenever he mentioned his family's name. And to be honest; Eren kind of enjoyed seeing the blushed spread on Mikasa's face- he find it really cute-

"F-For real?" Asked Mikasa; still couldn't believe that this sort of cute guy is related to the loud Hanji Smith. She already knew Armin Smith; the cute ten years old- still, Armin never said about having an older brother-

"Yes, it's real." Eren answered and starting from that moment; Eren decided to take a liking to this girl and maybe she is nothing like the old grumpy Ackerman.

And maybe he is also finally going to experienced what's being a teenager is all about.

* * *

Somewhere in a fancy boutique,

"Yeah, I'm already here for about an hour and she's not here damn it! She is nowhere to be seen!"

"_She's probably on her way Farlan."_

"You know I don't like waiting!" Farlan shouted, "I can't work like this Oluo!" He said harshly before he hung up on his own boss.

It has been a very hectic day for Farlan today. First, he had a fight with his sister; like always but this time she burned one of his favourite sweater. Then his bike suddenly magically out of gas which is totally weird but it was probably his sister's doing; so he ended up walking to this damn boutique which Oluo forced him to go.

His boss namely Oluo Bozado kept bugging and asking him to take pictures of these supposed to be new so called amazing dresses made by who-ever-the-hell-that-is.

Farlan seriously don't care about it- all he wanted to do is just finished the job and get paid. But the problem is; he had to wait for his supposed to be 'new' boss whom is Oluo's business partner. According to the curly head; it was a woman.

And the woman is late and Farlan is pissed. It is hot and the boutique is filled with stuck up bitches staring at him like he was some piece of meat- he did not enjoyed being the centre of attention here-

"I am so sorry. I got stuck at the coffee shop."

"Finally." Said Farlan annoyingly; he knew the woman who suddenly rushed in is probably his 'new' boss, "What took you so long?" He asked the woman but when he saw who it was, his jaw dropped-

And so is the woman, "F-Farlan Church? The photographer?"

"P-Petra?"

"Are you Oluo's photographer?" Petra asked pointing one of her fingers at Farlan.

"Urm yeah- I am. And you must be Oluo's new business partner."

"Yeah." Replied Petra; she smiles awkwardly, "I'm sorry that I'm late. The line at the coffee shop is just too long and then there's this couple suddenly fighting and everybody just-"

"It's okay. I mean- Its nothing, I just arrived also." Farlan said; waving his hands at her.

"Really? But still, I am so sorry." Said Petra apologetically.

And just like that; Farlan forget about everything- the grudge he had on his sister, the hotness he felt even though it was air-conditioned in here, and about how he hated people who is late plus he even couldn't care less on how annoyed he is with those weird stares he get from all the horny bitches- he just forget all about it.

All because of Petra- he had been waiting for these days to come.

After a moment of awkwardness; Farlan cleared his throat- slowly, he approached Petra, "So, how come you never called me?" He asked; staring at the petite woman. He liked it that he is taller than her-

"Well, I was going to called you and thanked you for the other day but I sort of lost your number." Replied Petra.

Farlan clicked his tongue at her; he really couldn't tell whether she is lying or not- but he didn't care anyway; what matter is now, "Really? Well then how about I give you another one since we're going to meet more often after this." He suggested.

"Alright, cool."

"Okay then."

* * *

_One week ago; at the Ackerman's resident._

"_Why do I have to do laundry, dad?" Asked Mikasa, "Mom, never let me do chores!"_

"_And that's why you're lazy." Levi poked her daughter's forehead "Remembered what I said last week, my house, my rules."_

"_Yeah whatever- oh what is this?" Mikasa suddenly found a folded note in her mom's skirts; she unfolded the note and was shocked to see a phone number written on it, "Look at what we've got here." Then she playfully waved the small note on Levi's face._

"_Give me that!" Snapped Levi; he forcibly took the note and crushed it in his hand before tossing it in the washing machine._

"_Hey maybe it was a female's number." Said Mikasa patted her dad's shoulder, "And dad- there are some clothes in that washing machine, the note you just tossed is going to messed it up."_

"_What! Why didn't you say so?"_

"_Don't do that! Dad, do not put your hand in the washing machine!"_

"_Ouch, that hurts!"_

"_See- now you did it. Turn it off first you idiot!"_

"_Damn it, now all the clothes are ruined!"_

"_Yeah, and that's all your fault. If your jealousy wouldn't get in the way, the clothes would be fine!"_

"_You're the one who gave it to me in the first place!"_

"_No I did not. I just showed it to you. Your jealousy is the problem here, admit it!"_

"_Oh- Shut the fuck up!"_

"_You just cursed at me. Mom! Dad used the f word on me!"_

"_No, don't tell her! Shut up!"_

"_He just told me to shut up!"_

"_Mikasa s-shut it!"_

"_M-Mom!"_

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

"_Oh my God, they are so loud. Like father like daughter."_

* * *

**The End – CHAPTER 5**

* * *

**My respond to the reviewers- I usually just PM you guys but I don't have much time to do that during my so called holiday, so here goes:**

**Ame Ichiya**

Thank you for liking Petra's character; I tried making half sweet half 'bitter'. Okay what am I saying? Sorry. But anyway, thanks!

**XxKeichouxX**

Yes, Levi is always HOT! He's my favourite character of all time; I had to kick Rin Okumura and even Gray-sama out because of him. Let's get spazzing together with Levi's hotness!

**heartlessthief**

Glad I could make your stomach hurt. And sorry if this one is more than 'a bit' late.

**Guest**

I'm glad I am not the only one fantasizing about Eren and Armin being the son of both Erwin and Hanji. Yes, I'm planning on making Levi as the pervert here but only to Petra. And yes, there will more Farlan after this because I like that guy.

Thank you and thank you all of you!

**The next chapter is going to have lots or maybe some but I'm pretty sure a lot of Rivetra moment and maybe about some other 'couple' too.**

**Next chapter – **_**The Date**_


	6. Chapter 6

**Shingeki No Kyojin: Hajime Isayama**

* * *

**Author's Note:**

**Hi, hello. I know I said to some people that I will post this new chapter like two weeks ago but I didn't. And I am terribly sorry about that. A lot of stuff happened lately:**

**1) My oldest brother got engaged with someone my mom choose for him (so drama-like) lucky him. **

**2) I got a B- on my English essay paper (dad was furious) this leads the old man to forcibly took away my laptop again for a week.**

**3) I got distracted with my new Xiaomi Redmi Note (a gift from my second older brother) it was an awesome phone by the way.**

**4) Furious 7 got me- cry me a river. Damn feels (damn it Paul)**

**Okay, so far that's all for the past two weeks. **

**Let's moving on with the story. Please accept my deepest apologies if this chapter is boring because I did it like a month ago and I am too lazy to re-check everything. I just go for it! Yeah!**

* * *

**CHAPTER 6**

_**The Date**_

* * *

Ackerman's Resident.

.

"So give me one good reason why should I let you and Mikasa studying together." Asked Levi to Eren.

Levi Ackerman never liked boys; especially teenage boys- for example someone like Eren Smith; the only teenage son of his childhood friend; Erwin Smith.

Erwin's son; Eren got a really good reputation around the school for being the honorary student and he is pretty active with some club activities as well. Furthermore, all the teachers love him (minus Levi of course) and students admire him for his so called kindness. So overall; he is one of those 'idols' at Sina High.

But still no matter how smart or polite he is; Levi Ackerman doesn't acknowledge him. He is a teenager and a boy; and he has that thing in his pant and everybody knows that teenage boys have a very wild unstable raging hormones.

"Dad, we're just going to the library to study. It's for the school's assignment." Mikasa interrupted, "It's not like we're goofing around over there." She said.

The older man said nothing; Levi only interested in making Eren uncomfortable. Poor boy had to kneel on the floor. "I don't trust him." Levi glared at Eren-

"Please Coach. I promise we will study, just studying and no playing or whatsoever." Eren said confidently; but deep down, he was scared as shit saying stuff like that to the older guy. This is Levi Ackerman; this man could kill anybody with just one look.

Levi didn't say anything but only grunted.

* * *

At Sina's Public Library.

.

"So tell me, why, why do I have to come with you." Petra asked Levi. She is currently standing behind the man with her arms crossed and she is furious.

"Think of it as a date. We are on a date right now." He replied nonchalantly, "Don't you always wanted to have a date at the library."

Petra hissed at Levi. She wouldn't want to be here if it wasn't because of Mikasa. Sometimes, Petra felt really bad for her daughter to have such strict father- namely Levi. The man is too over protective of Mikasa which is good but he sometimes annoyed Petra so much.

For example, what happens now; Levi wanted to spy on Mikasa and Eren. He could do that by himself but he dragged Petra along with him. She was kidnapped and forced to follow him. There goes her day off.

"Why can't you just leave the kids alone Levi?" She asked him but was being ignored; the man was too engrossed staring at his daughter's behavior.

Petra even snapped her fingers at him and childishly tapped his back to annoys him but still; no reaction. In the end, she gave up, "You're an idiot." She muttered lowly before leaving the black haired man alone.

* * *

Still inside Sina's Public Library.

.

Mikasa was nervous.

She has never been on a date before; well, wait- this is not a date. She screamed inside her head. Well whatever it is; Mikasa is feeling freaking tense. She is alone at the library with a boy; in between all these tall book racks with a boy her age.

And the boy is none other than Eren Smith.

She hate it that Eren always smile; everywhere he goes, he kept giving this prince-ly image-like which is charming but very dreadful for Mikasa's virgin heart. This boy is so the opposite of Mikasa's true self and she hated it. She cursed herself for having a tiny little crush on him; mainly because of his attractive dashing smiles.

"So I guess we should just skip that book and go straight forward with this one." Said Eren pointing his finger at the book he just chose. Mikasa nodded her head at his suggestion. Slowly, Eren lips curved into a small smile.

Mikasa swear to God that almost killed her. Why does he always do that? She asked herself. She was too shocked to response; instead she just trailed behind him and play with the books nearby.

"Pull yourself together girl." She whispered to herself.

While Eren is too distracted with the books for their assignment; Mikasa took the opportunities to secretly checking him from behind-

_He is quite tall which is good._

_Oh my God, look at those shoulders. It's so broad for someone his age._

_His hair looks so soft, if only I could touch it._

_What am I doing? This is so wrong-_

"Hey are you okay?" Eren touches Mikasa's shoulder. Poor girl almost jumps her heart out. "You keep spacing a lot." He asked looking worried.

"What? Nothing. I was just thinking about- about the assignment." Mikasa quickly replied, "Like, what should we do about the- the title." She nodded at her own words. "Yes, the title. That is what I was thinking about." A blush suddenly creeps around her cheeks.

Eren was stunned for a while, but he then just smiles and walks ahead towards their table. Some people at the library glared at them for being loud (Mikasa) while some just smiled and there are also some who are obviously drooling over Eren good looks.

"Mikasa, come here." Eren calls out to Mikasa and smiling sweetly at her.

The teenage girl mentally screamed inside her head; _again, with the smiles man._

* * *

Still somewhere inside Sina's Public Library.

.

"What the hell is wrong with her?"

"Checking him from behind."

"That is too obvious."

"I am so disappointed right now."

"I'm gonna have a word with her later. Here that Petra. Petra?" Levi turned his head, "Petra?" He keeps turning his head from side to side and Petra is still nowhere to be seen.

After a moment, he lets out a heavy sighed and pinched on the bridge of his nose, "Now, where the hell is that woman?"

A part of him didn't want to leave Mikasa alone with Eren but another part of him; telling him to go look for Petra.

"Damn it!" Levi cursed loudly.

* * *

Somewhere outside of Sina's Public Library.

.

Almost half an hour later; Levi finally found the ginger haired woman. She was having a delightful moment of herself sipping a hot coffee alone at the nearest cafeteria.

Petra was too distracted by the coffee that she didn't realize Levi suddenly sitting in front of her and glaring at her.

And when she saw him, "Oh my God." Petra almost spilled her coffee. "Stop looking at people like that." She said a bit harshly at him.

The man only smirked, "Like what?" He asked.

"Like you were about to kill them with those stupid cold stares." She said. "Oh my God Levi. You need to do something with those horrible eye bags."

Levi admitted that kind of annoyed him; he hated it when people questioning him about the way he stares at people and especially when people pointing at his eye bags. He knew he had it but since this is Petra; he just going to let it go.

"Do you enjoy yourself here?" He asked avoiding her topic; without asking her permission, he took her bread from the plate and ate it.

"Yes I do." She simply replied. Petra just stared at Levi who is lazily munching on the bread that she just bought. "Are you done with your spying stuff?" She asked; emphasizing the words spying with her hands.

"No but since something else caught my attention. I have to abort it" Said Levi who then heedlessly sipped on Petra's coffee.

"Which is what?" Asked Petra; already a bit annoyed when he drank all of her coffee.

"You." He said it bluntly. "You, who suddenly not on my sight."

Petra lean back on the chair calmly, "Well, sorry I'm not a big fan of spying on my daughter's date unlike you." She looks at him and smiles sarcastically.

Levi didn't say anything; he ignored her smug comment and continues on finishing all her lunch. He was so hungry, "Let's get out of here."

"I wanna go home." Said Petra; hoping that Levi would really take her home.

* * *

At Shadis's Diner.

.

"This is not home." Petra crossed her arms, "Levi Ackerman. Did you not hear me?"

Petra trailed behind him, stomping her feet childishly, "I wanna go home!" She said it loudly.

Levi rolled his eyes and grab Petra's hands. Once they're inside, everybody at the restaurant would welcome Levi like always especially old man Shadis; the restaurant's owner.

"Levi Ackerman! Oh what is this?" Old man Shadis dropped the broom on his hand, "Am I dreaming. Is this some back to the future stuff?" He dramatically put both his palms on his cheeks.

"What are you shitting about old man?" Irritated Levi asked.

The old man walks closely to the pairs and asked, "You and sweet dear Petra walks hand in hand in my restaurant like the good old days. That's what it is!" He yelled in joy.

Petra quickly let go of her hand, "Mr Shadis. Oh my God. How are you?" She asked; hugging the old man much to Levi's dismay. "You look amazing." She complimented him.

Old man Shadis suddenly blush which annoyed Levi to the top level. "Thank you sweetheart and so do you." He replied, "Are you on a date with this guy?" He pointed at Levi.

"Yes she is!" Said Levi, "Now if you'll excuse me." Petra was about to say something but Levi already dragged her to the table. Old man Shadis just laughed from far and yelled, "This brings back memories. Let's celebrate!"

As time flies by, Petra and Levi slowly enjoying each other's company. Levi was mainly eating; Petra finds it amusing that this small guy could eat a lot and still looks calm. And with old man Shadis joining them, all they did was just talking and reminiscing about their memories back then at the Shadis's Diner-

Levi Ackerman had a great time that day despite worrying about the safety of his daughter; but still, it's a good thing that he kidnapped Petra from her room.

* * *

Somewhere with Mikasa and Eren.

.

_*beep beep*_

_(You've got new message!)_

Mikasa checked her phone; she got a message from Sasha- once she opened it; it was a picture of her mom and dad laughing with old man Shadis near them. The trio seems happy.

"Now that's cute." She said to herself after seeing the picture.

"What is cute?" Eren asked, "Is that your dad smiling?" He pointed at her phone.

Mikasa only smiles, "Yup. It's rare isn't it? He is so cute."

"Yup, so cute." Eren secretly steal a glance at Mikasa; he smiles when she smiles.

* * *

After a very long day.

* * *

At the Smith's Resident.

.

"Eren sweetie. Are you home?" Hanji calls out to her older son.

"Yeah mom. I'm home." He shouted back.

Hanji walks out from the kitchen, "So how's the date going?" She had Armin on her back.

"Not bad actually." He replied.

Armin laughed at his older brother, "Oh Eren and Mikasa. Sitting in a tree. K.I.S.S.I.N.G!"

"Oh shut up!" He yelled embarrassedly but at the same time he couldn't stop the grins he had on his face.

Erwin who saw everything lets out a small chuckle, "You like her boy."

* * *

And lastly, at the Ackerman's Resident.

.

"Dad. I cannot believe you were spying on me!"

"I did not!"

"Oh seriously dad. I saw you behind the book racks. And you even took mom with you!"

"Oh- Well- Yeah! Oh what about you! Secretly checking him from behind!"

"Ugh! You did not!"

"You should be ashamed of yourself. You stalker!"

"You're not supposed to saw that!"

"Oh yes I did. Wait till I told your mom about it!"

"No!"

"I even had a picture of it! Hah!"

"Oh my God! You- You! Give me your phone!"

"Come and get it if you dare."

.

.

.

"I really cannot live like this." Petra sighed.

* * *

**The End – CHAPTER 6**

* * *

**That is all, people. The last part- well, Levi and Mikasa just being Levi and Mikasa. **

**Oh did you guys see Batman Vs Superman new trailer *heavy breathing* Henry Cavill looks so handsome.**

**Next chapter – _Another _**_**Reunion**_


	7. Chapter 7

**Shingeki No Kyojin: Hajime Isayama**

* * *

**Author's Note:**

**Hi, hello. Here's chapter 7. Hope you enjoy it. Great news; my English tutor who is my brother's friend (that I finds annoying) is no more teaching me because he got a new job somewhere as- whatever, don't care. So my brother got me a new tutor and he is super cute but he is like ten years older. Ugh-**

* * *

**CHAPTER 7**

_**Another Reunion**_

* * *

The Ackerman's Resident.

.

Levi Ackerman is not a patient man.

He was known to be a very famous hot-tempered kind of man.

Levi was raised to be sharp, quick, independent and most prominently taught to always be alert and be on a freaking time. His late father; Kenny Ackerman has taught him a lot of useful stuff. The man was a solider so he was very strict towards Levi. Wasting time is an unacceptable behavior in the Ackerman's family-

However tonight; Levi's patient was tested to its limit. The thing is; he was invited to a party. Some nosy ass neighbors whom also his former classmates decided to have a small reunion party on a freaking Friday night.

"Petra!" Levi shouted, "Hurry up!"

No matter how much Levi loves this woman; he just cannot wait any longer. _Why do women always take so much time to get ready?_ He asked himself.

"She's already pretty enough. She doesn't need any of those makeup shit on her face." He mumbled annoyingly as he buried his face in his own palms.

_Woman-_

Soon a clicking sound was heard; the ginger haired woman has finally come out from her room.

"How do I look?" Petra shyly asked Levi. The man looks expressionless as always; second later, his facial seems uneasy.

Levi only stares and stares and keeps on staring; he acknowledges her stunning looks despite the long hour's wait. "Gorgeous but do you have to wear strapless?" _She looks like she's going to a prom_; he thought.

"Yes. Mikasa chose this dress for me." The woman replied; giving Levi a snobbish looks.

_Good job Mikasa; _his lips turn into a satisfied smirks. "Okay, now come on. We're late already." He grabs his car keys and lets Petra walk ahead of him.

What Petra didn't know is that Levi is silently enjoying the view from Petra's behind. He admitted that he is feelings a little giddy seeing this woman dressing up like that. Well, he is a man after all and he appreciated everything about woman, especially when it involves Petra.

"Don't even think about it." Said Petra when she's about to put on her heels.

"Too late for that." Levi's right hand landed perfectly on her rear's back.

"Levi!"

"I was just helping."

* * *

On the way to the so called Reunion Party; with the Smith's couple.

.

"Do you think everybody's going to be there?" Hanji asked her husband; Erwin.

"Of course." The husband said, "You know how excited everybody when you called them about this." Erwin added more; he is very pleased watching Hanji gets all energized because of this even though tonight is Friday night and he is exhausted already.

After the news about Petra coming back and with her having a child with Levi spreads around Sina; Hanji was ecstatic. So she excitedly held a party to gather everyone. It took her some times to convince everybody; Levi was the hardest but after she revealed some secrets to him about Petra, the man quickly agreed.

"Oh crap, I forgot to give Eren some money!" Hanji suddenly shouted. "Maybe we should go back."

"Money for what?" Her husband asked.

"Well what if Eren or Armin suddenly gets hungry and they wants to buy something." Answered Hanji; she looks at her husband giving him the 'duh' looks, "I don't want our kids to suffer Erwin."

"Hanji dear. They're at old man Shadis's. If they're hungry, old man Shadis will cook for them and didn't Eren just have some snacks before we left him. And Armin already too full with that cheesecake you made for lunch." Erwin replied calmly, "You need to stop giving the kids too much money Hanji."

"I never gave them too much money." She argued back.

Erwin glance at his wife and sighed, "Yes you did. You are spoiling them too much."

"I'm not spoiling them." She said; folding her arms, "You're the one who had been spoiling the boys. You gave them too much love." She said the love part teasingly.

"That's better than giving them my money." He replied.

* * *

The Party.

.

Surprisingly, the party went well. Hanji Smith is very satisfied with herself. She knew she made a wise choice to do this kind of thing. Everybody are having a blast time including grumpy Levi- well, he looks like he is having an awesome time especially when people keeps on high five him for knocked up sweet dear Petra.

"Men." Hanji muttered disgustedly.

.

"Petra Ral, you look gorgeous darling." Said Oluo; a male friend of Petra who is also her new business partner. He is the guy who offered her a job at Sina.

Oluo Bozado is one year older than her. He is very tall; lean built and got a very stylish dirty-blond colored hair that was short around the side and back. He just looks very sassy sometimes. According to Hanji; he is too gay to function but he is still a great guy and an amazing friend.

Petra giggles when Oluo complimented her, "And you look very nice too." She said; whistling at the man for wearing such appealing silky shirt. "I didn't know you liked flower patterns. Very bold."

The man only laugh halfheartedly at her comment, "Ha. Ha." He playfully pinches her shoulder. "Did you come her with Mr Hot Stuff?"

"Ugh." Petra couldn't stop herself from making a disgusted face when Oluo refers Levi as Mr Hot Stuff, "Do you still have a crush on him?" She asked, "You can have him by the way."

Another thing about Oluo that Petra finds amusing is that he had a big fat crush on Levi. Back then, everybody in the entire school knows about it but no one dares to make fun of it. Oluo may look like that but he's the kind of guy who stands for himself so he's very open about his so called life style. And as for Levi who knew about the 'crush' thing; well, he doesn't really care at all-

"You said that now but when I'm all over him; you'll gets all riled up like a bitch." He said jokingly slap Petra on her back.

"I never did that." She replied back, "That's a lie."

"Oh don't try to hide it honey. I've known you for so long. You're a woman." He pointed at her, "When a woman is jealous, the world falls apart." Oluo then laughed.

Petra just laughed along with him, "Whatever you say."

.

"Man I hate parties. I'm getting too old for this kind of shit." Said a tall blond man.

Levi clicked his tongue at the said male, "And yet you're still here."

"Hanji dragged me and my wife to this." The blond replied, "Where the hell is Gunther?"

"Don't know, don't care." Levi answered; he looks very bored- he is being his usual self whenever he is at some party.

_This party sucks; _Levi mentally screamed in his head. He shouldn't be here. He should be at home with Petra; tonight's the perfect night because Mikasa is at Sasha's place. The girls are having a slumber party and he thought that he should have some too with Petra- _Why do I agree to this; _He sighed heavily.

Suddenly another tall male with black colored hair smacked on Levi's shoulder, "Hey Levi!" He shouted too loud, "And Eld! What's up guys?"

Both male rolled their eyes, "Gunther. Why do you have to be so loud?" Asked Levi looking more annoyed than he already is; then Eld smacked Gunther at the back of his head, "Yeah man. Are you drunk already?"

Eld Gin and Gunther Schultz are one of those guys whom Levi finds calm enough to hang out with besides Erwin Smith. He, Eld and Gunther had been in the same class together since junior high up until senior high even though each of them belongs in different cliques.

Levi is more of a slacker kind of type while Eld; he is more of a jock and Gunther is the so called nerd at their school. Nevertheless the three were very close- a slacker, a nerd and a jock- and weirdly, they get along very well back then.

Gunther smiled sheepishly at his two male friends, "Hey Levi. I heard you and Petra are back together." He said; he then smacked again on Levi's shoulder to congratulate him. "Good for you!" Gunther yelled cheerfully.

"Wait. You are?" Eld asked; he raises his eyebrow at Levi questioningly, "Really?"

Levi shrugged his shoulder, "I don't even know that. Who told you that?" He asked looking at Gunther.

"Hanji." The man simply replied.

.

Two hours later.

.

"Levi!" Screamed Hanji. She had Petra in her arms. "Honey, don't do that." Hanji scolded Petra who is trying to pulls her hair.

And yet; Petra Ral really did pulled her hair. And because of that; Hanji lets out a loud cried, "What the! Petra!" Hanji glared at the ginger haired woman-

"You're lucky you're my best friend." She muttered lowly; Hanji used all of her energy to dragged Petra with her. She needs to find Levi and once she saw him; she pulled the man shoulder almost making the shorter man stumble.

"What the fuck Hanji?" The main irritated-ly shouted, "Why is Petra playing with your hair?"

"Here. This one is for you." Hanji pushed Petra towards Levi.

To his surprised, Petra gleamed brightly when she saw him, "Levi! I've been looking for you!" She yelled; Hanji sighed of relief when Petra jumps on Levi.

"She's drunk and- just take care of her." Said a tired Hanji; she then left Levi alone with a drunk Petra on his arms.

Levi didn't know what to feel. Should he feels happy that Petra hugs him like he was some teddy bears or annoyed that she reeks of alcohol. And much to his dismay; the woman's hands were everywhere and that is making him very uncomfortable-

"God damn it woman!"

* * *

Home.

The Ackerman's Resident.

.

"On the bed, now!" Levi said to Petra harshly.

"I don't wanna!" The woman childishly argued back. She giggles every time Levi tried to push her on the bed, "Play with me." Petra pouted cutely.

Levi could only grit his teeth; he is trying his best to bear with the situation right now. Just a while ago in the car while he was driving; Petra swiftly kissed him on the cheek, not one but twice. He almost hit the traffic light because of that.

It was hard to control a drunk Petra. "Petra. I'm tired right now. We play tomorrow." He said softly like a mother said to a child. Honestly; he was indeed very tired especially after he had to carry her from the party to the car. Then from the car to here; Petra was not a very light woman.

"You always look tired Levi." She replied, "That's why you had panda eyes!" She then shouted at him and chuckled.

Levi ignored her words, he sits on the edge of the bed, "Petra please, just lie down and rest. You're going to need that." A frustrated expression plastered on his tired face.

Petra puffed her cheeks and do as he told, she pulled the blanket herself. "Fine." She said; a cute pout was form on her lips. "You're a boring man Levi." She muttered with her eyes close.

"I know."

"And very grumpy."

"I know that too."

"And a control freak."

"That's true."

"And you rejected me- you always did."

Hearing what she said just now makes Levi restraint himself from touching her. He wanted to say something but he was afraid if he said something wrong so instead; he choose to leave the room with a dejected expression-

.

"_I'm sorry. I'm sorry for everything. You probably hated me so much huh. I remember when you proposed me. It was after Hanji's birthday party right? You know, it was kinda weird and amusing for a girl to do that. Do you know how happy I am that time? I just got proposed by the cutest girl ever. It was every man's dream."_

"_I know that I said no but actually; I wanted to say yes. But I couldn't. To be honest; I was scared. I don't have anything. I'm not good with school; I got a lousy mouth. I admitted that I am kind of an asshole. And then there's you. You're smart, beautiful and perfect. You're everything I'm not."_

"_And I know about the scholarship thing. Your dad told me about it. He said if I love you; I should've let you go and that's why I did it and I regretted it so much. But still; I don't want to get in your way. I'm scared if I ruined your life. But I guess I already did ruin it when I knocked you up."_

"_Anyway, I knew you're asleep already. Call me a coward for doing this but I promise you, Petra. From now on, I will do anything to make you happy, and Mikasa of course. I love her; even though she's annoying as hell- sorry."_

"_I will change for us. I will fix everything. I just hope you could give me another chance."_

_._

.

.

.

.

.

Somewhere,

"Oh my God Erwin!" Hanji shouted loudly and jumps on her bed causing her husband who is already half asleep jolted up abruptly. He was not very happy about it but Hanji's being Hanji.

"What now?" He asked, "I was dreaming about something just now."

"You can continue it later." She replied slapping her husband's thigh; she then pulled out a voice recorder from her pockets, "You need to hear this." Said the woman eagerly.

"Why do you have that?" Erwin looks at Hanji, "Oh dear, did you bother Levi again?"

Hanji just pursed her lips at his accusing statement; she hit the play button on the voice recorder and-

"Where is it?" The brunette suddenly shouted angrily; she was shocked when she's hearing nothing. She taps and taps the gadget violently.

Erwin watched her wife's action. He was very amused by it; but after seeing Hanji gets depressed, he gently took the voice recorder from her hand. "That's the record button and this is the play button." He pointed-

"Oh. My. Fucking. God!" Hanji screamed, "I've been pressing the wrong button!"

Erwin wants to laugh but he holds back before Hanji choke him, "So what are you actually wants to record anyway?"

The woman frustratingly pulled her owns hair, "Some confession that- oh my God. I am so pissed right now!"

"Well, that's unfortunate."

"Shut up!"

"And that's Armin's toys by the way."

"I said shut up!"

* * *

**The End – CHAPTER 7**

* * *

**And we're done people; for now. That last part with Levi though; super cheesy. It was my cousin's idea. She's a sucker for romance and scene like that. And yeah, I made Oluo's character very sassy. He's kind of- well you know it. **

**Aite, so that's all for this chapter. I'll see you guys on the next chapter where there will be some Levi and Farlan in it.**

**I used some Mean Girls reference in here. Lol :p**

**Next chapter – **_**How I Met Her**_


	8. Chapter 8

**Shingeki No Kyojin: Hajime Isayama**

* * *

**Author's Note:**

**Hi, hello. Finally, here is chapter 8. This chapter is originally longer; the original one got deleted after I had problems with my laptop. So this is actually the re-write chapter. **

**But still, thanks to you guys for still supporting this story. I love you all so much.**

* * *

**CHAPTER 8**

_**How I Met Her**_

* * *

"Dad, can I ask you something?" Mikasa sits besides Levi.

The man nods his head, "What?"

"How do you meet mom?"

"Didn't you ask your mom about that?"

"I never did." She replied, "But I wanna hear your side of the story first."

Levi sighs heavily, "Fine." He then started wondered back to the past, "Well, it was in 1997."

.

.

.

.

.

_Sina's High School, 1997._

"_So Levi, wanna hang out at my place after school? We're playing Mario Kart." Said Gunther with an excited Eld next to him. "I just got the latest version." _

_Eld continue, "Yeah and his parent are not home, maybe then after that; we can watch that movie I was talking about yesterday." The blonde smirked._

"_Let me guess, some stupid typical lesbian porn again Eld?" Said Levi disgusted with Eld weird fetish, "Don't you have other movie besides porn?"_

"_Well, yeah but why should I watch something else when I can watch porn?" He lifted his hand to high five Gunther but the boy slaps it away._

"_Eld, next time you wanna watch porn. Can't you do it at your home?" Gunther shook his head. _

_As Eld was about to reply, Nanaba suddenly jumps next him, "Ladies." The girl said, "Party at my house this weekend."_

"_Another party?" Said Levi, "Didn't you just had that pool party last weekend?"_

_The girl approaches Levi, "My sweet dear Levi, we're still young and we have to enjoy that moment." One arm landed around the boy's shoulders, "We gotta live our life to the fullest."_

_Levi rolled his eyes, "Did you cut your hair again?"_

"_Hey Nanaba, when are you going to return my math's exercise?" Gunther asks, "Eld needs to copy it after you."_

_Eld pokes Gunther's arm, _"_I'm not gonna copy yours, just using it as a reference." He said._

_Making Nanaba and Gunther to burst into laugh, even stoic Levi smiles a little. They all know how much a lazy bastard Eld is. All he did-_

"_Hey guys!" A loud voice interrupts all four of them; it was Hanji, the four eyes brunette._

_Nanaba greeted her brunette's friend with a fist bump, _"_Hanji, party at my house this weekend!" She shouted out loud much to Levi's dismay._

"_Aite cool. By the way, I want you guys to meet someone." Standing besides Hanji is probably the most beautiful girl Levi had ever saw-_

"_This is Petra; she's the new transfer student and also a junior. And she will be my sister for one month as part of the big sister program." The brunette said excitedly, "Petra, this is Nanaba, my classmate and also the Party Queen at Sina's high."_

"_Hey gorgeous. I'm having a party this weekend at my house, be sure to come." Said Nanaba, with a wink._

_Eld lets out a fake cough, getting everybody's attention, "Hey beautiful, the name's Eld." Said the blonde; grinning at Petra, "You look familiar. Where have I seen you before?"_

_Hanji elbowed Erd on the ribs, "He's an idiot. Anyway, this is Gunther. He's a nerd."_

_Gunther just gives a small smile, "Nice to meet you Petra."_

"_And that stoic, expressionless, grumpy boy is Levi."_

.

.

.

.

.

"And that's how we met." Said Levi, "And we're done." He continue reading the newspapers.

Mikasa creased her forehead unsatisfied with Levi's stories,"That's it?"

Petra suddenly walks in the living room; she heard what Levi tells their daughter and she couldn't accept it one bit, "That is so not it." She put one hand on her hips standing facing them, "That's not how we met Levi."

Levi slowly leans back on the couch; he threw the newspapers aside, "I'm pretty sure that's how we met." He said.

"No. It's not." She sits on the coffee table with cross legs, "Remember a week before school starts."

.

.

.

.

.

_Still year 1997._

"_Can I have some strawberry milkshake please?" Petra said to the waiter._

_The waiter smiles at Petra, "Sure thing darling." His name is Shadis; she reads it from his nametag."One strawberry milkshake; coming right up." He said._

_He probably owns this restaurant; Petra thought._

_This is her first time going out alone without her parent. She just moved here in this town; she didn't know anyone but she's looking forward to meet someone. Thank God her dad gives permission for her to leave the house for awhile-_

"_Shadis! Three cheeseburgers, three fries and two cokes!" Some boy yells loudly, "And one coffee for old man, Levi." His other friend laughs._

_Petra just watches as the three boys headed towards their table; not far from Petra's direction. They're probably around her age too judging from their behaviors. Just some typical teenage brats; Petra thought._

_One is a tall with blonde hair; he is the one who just laughs annoyingly and besides him is the one who just ordered their food; he is quite tall too with a slick black hair. Then Petra's eyes landed on the third boy; he is shorter than the other two. He was the quiet one but there's something about him that makes her wants to stare at him._

_To her lucks, the boy noticed her stares; Petra quickly averts her eyes elsewhere. _

_Shadis then arrive with her milkshake, _"_Here you go darling." He gently puts the milkshake in front of Petra._

_Petra smiles at the older guy, "Thank you."_

_The man smiles back at her; making Petra blushes. Not bad for a bald guy; she thought._

.

.

.

.

.

"Oh right, you were at the restaurant." Levi interrupts Petra's stories, "That was you?"

Petra kick his knees gently, "I wasn't finish yet."

Levi just winks at her making Mikasa rolled her eyes, "Stop flirting dad."

.

.

.

.

.

"_They are so loud." Petra muttered to herself._

_She wanted to read the novels she just bought awhile ago but couldn't due to the loudness that come from the three boys. They really knows how to gets everybody's attention; she thought. _

_The blonde one keeps talking about inappropriate stuff making the other two annoyed at him. But still, their discussion is a bit too loud for Petra._

"_Keep it down boys." Shadis smacked the blonde's head._

_Petra couldn't help but smiles gleefully at that scene. She finds it funny somehow- Just when she was about to glance at them again; the short guy stares straight right at her._

"_What is his problem?"_

_After she finally finished her milkshake, she went to the cashier and paid. Shadis was gentlemen enough to escort her towards the front door. The man bowed and smiles at Petra, "Please do come again." He said smoothly._

_She replied with a curtsy and smiles, "Of course." That makes the man laughs._

_They waved goodbye-_

"_Where should I go next?" She asks herself._

_Someone suddenly taps her shoulder, "Hey."_

_It was the short guy- when they're standing facing each other, he's not that short; Petra thought. The boy is actually taller than Petra and surprisingly good looking._

"_Yes?" She replied, "Can I help you."_

"_You forgot this." He gives Petra her novel, "You left it near the cash register."_

_Petra cursed herself for being so carelessly, "I must've forgotten about it. Thank you." She smiles at the boy._

_However, the boy didn't even respond anything; he just stands in front of her looking stoic as ever. It kind of bothers Petra; she finds him a bit rude that way-_

"_Well hello there gorgeous." It's the annoying blonde; Petra said to herself._

"_Levi, don't share her to yourself." The blonde boy nudges his friend's arm, "What's your name sweetheart?" He asks Petra; trying to be flirty._

_Petra took a deep breath; she smiles at Levi again and then started walk away- she could hear the blonde boy calling out to her but she choose to ignore it._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

"That's how I found out how annoying your Unlce Eld is." Petra finished her stories, "And your dad was kind of rude too back then."

"What, staring at someone is rude?" Levi defends himself.

Petra clicked her tongue at him, "Yeah, Levi. You can't just stares at someone like you want to kill them. It's rude."

"I was just too mesmerized by your beauty." He replied expressionless.

.

.

.

.

.

Mikasa laughs, "What the heck dad. Show some emotion at least."

"I'm done." Petra lifts both her hands, as if she's given up. "I just can't." She stood up and head towards the kitchen.

Levi raised his eyebrows at Mikasa, "What did I do?" He asks.

"Go." His daughter only replied, "Go." He patted Levi's arm.

He did was he was told to and stood up; still unaware of the situation, but he headed inside the kitchen anyway looking for Petra-

.

.

.

.

.

"Oh my God, don't touch me!"

"I only touch you a little."

"A little is still too much for me."

"Please, you like it."

"Pervert!"

* * *

**The End – CHAPTER 8**

* * *

**Please support my other Rivetra stories- The Right Guy; it's about Levi being a stalker. Just some typical Levi thing. Lol :p**

**Next chapter – **_**The Rival**_


	9. Chapter 9

**Shingeki No Kyojin: Hajime Isayama**

* * *

**Author's Note:**

**I have a new Rivetra fanfic. It's called "Love Sick". It was about Levi; who raped Petra and just being a total jerk. Lol ;p Its a bit annoying and sick but that is what I want to do. We need more RIVETRA FANFIC people!**

* * *

**CHAPTER 9**

_**The Rival**_

* * *

"Oh my God!" Oluo Bozado squeals excitedly, "Levi Ackerman is here!" Literally screaming in Levi's poor ears. "What are you doing here?" He asks, grabbing tightly on the man's arm.

Levi glad he knew Oluo since high school; if not, he would've punched this guy for touching him, "I'm here to see Petra."

"Oh. Scandalous." The curly head batting his eyelashes at Levi, "Come. I'll take you to her."

Levi lets out a sigh when Oluo forcibly drags him; he sometimes wondered why the hell Petra even friends with this guy-

.

.

.

"Here we are!" Oluo claps his hands. They have finally arrived at Petra's office. Surprisingly, both men were greeted by Petra's rear back- the ginger haired woman is currently kneeling on the floor.

"Oh my." Oluo cover his mouth and giggles at the sight, "Maybe I should leave. Bye." He whispered to Levi before leaving him alone with Petra.

Levi on the other hand; looks baffled for a while. He wanted to say something, but an idea crosses his mind. He slowly closes the door and locked it. With slightly gentle move, he pulls one of the chairs and sits on it facing Petra's beautiful back.

Petra looks very busy; she is struggling herself to get one of her earrings that falls underneath the racks, "Come on, where are you!" She grunts.

Levi had to hold himself from chuckling out loud; he finds it cute and arousing seeing her like that. "This is wonderful." He mumbled. Then he slowly leans his back on the chair; with his legs cross and hands resting behind his head- the man's smirks grew wider. He really enjoyed the view-

"Yes!" Petra suddenly shouts; she finally found her earring. "Come to mama!" She stands up and giggles excitedly as she put the earring on her left ear and when she turns around- "God damn it! Levi!"

Levi greeted the woman with a sly smirk, "Hey, sweetie."

Petra breath deeply, "How long have you been here?" She asks.

"I say about 20 minutes." He replied, "I must say, I do enjoy watching you struggle there on the floor. It kind of excites me." Still, with a smirk on his face.

"Pervert." Petra folds her arms, "What do you want anyway?"

With a smooth move; Levi drifts the chair on its wheels closer to Petra; abruptly he pulls the woman on his lap, "Let's have lunch together."

"W-What the." Petra tries to get up, but failed; Levi already hugs her from the back with his strong arms, "Aren't you supposed to be at school?"

"I took the day off." He said, kissing on her neck-

* * *

Mikasa.

.

"Mikasa!" Sasha shouts her name; the brunette waved at her, "I have big news!" Sasha jumps excitedly once she's close to Mikasa. "Like really huge news!"

"What's up?"

"Annie Leonhardt." Said Sasha; then she grins.

Mikasa raises her eyebrows at her, "Who the hell is that?"

"Anyway, I saw her at the gym earlier flirting with Eren." The brunette grins grew wider, "Come on." With no hesitation, she dragged Mikasa with her.

.

"See." Sasha pointed her finger at Eren who is now talking to some girl. She is wearing a cheerleader outfit, blonde hair and very flirtatious.

Mikasa gritted her teeth, "That bitch." She muttered, "Why is she so familiar with him?"

Seeing Annie flirted with Eren really pissed Mikasa off. She couldn't help it; she knew Eren didn't belong to her, but she just don't like what she saw. The way Annie casually touches Eren arms makes Mikasa want to rip her hands off.

"That's Annie Leonhardt. I think everyone around this school knew that Ann had a thing on Eren." Sasha pats Mikasa's shoulder sympathetically, "You have a rival my friend."

"Why didn't you tell me this sooner?" Mikasa shouts at Sasha.

"You never asked!"

* * *

Levi &amp; Petra.

.

"Thank you for lunch." Petra smiles sweetly at Levi, "Bye."

Levi suddenly grabs Petra's arm, "Wait. Give me a kiss first."

"Euw." She slaps his hands away, "No way."

"Levi Ackerman!" Someone yelled; shocking both Levi and Petra-

"Is that really you?" Farlan Church practically jumps on Levi. And of course not just Levi, but Petra also were stunned by the man sudden action.

"Farlan?" Levi pats the man's back, "You work here?" He asks.

.

.

.

Petra looks between Levi and Farlan, "How did you guys know each other?" She asks.

"We're cousins!" Answered Farlan, "So how did you two know each other?" He pointed his finger at Levi and Petra.

"We're dating." Said Levi. "No. We're not." Said Petra.

"W-What?" Farlan was confused, "So?"

Levi sighs, "We're living together. She's the mother of my child." The raven haired then smiles a little, "Didn't you know that. I have a son with this lovely woman."

Farlan was speechless; he couldn't believe it. Levi smirks at his cousin while Petra; just shook her head.

.

.

.

Levi already went home; and Petra is relieved of that. Now, she can do her job in peace.

"Hey." Farlan called her, "Did you really have a son with Levi?" He asks.

Petra sighs, "No. A daughter. He was just teasing you."

"O-Okay. Did you- love him? Are you in a relationship with him or something?" Farlan asks again. He knew Petra is probably annoyed with him by now, but he didn't care; he wanted to know everything.

"No. We're not. But I do live with him." Petra still didn't look at Farlan; her laptop seems more interesting than his face right now, "We had a complicated relationship."

"Do you like him?"

Petra shut her laptop; and finally faces the man in front her, "Farlan. Aren't you supposed to meet Oluo by now." She said sounded a little harsh. "I'm sorry; I really don't want to talk about Levi right now. Okay?"

"Okay. Sorry."

* * *

Later that day,

.

Farlan spent his day sitting in his office and do nothing. He keeps thinking about what Oluo said to him earlier-

.

"_They used to love each other. They were the sweetest couple ever!" Oluo shouts the last part excitedly, "Every boy in school was jealous of Levi. He really loves her."_

"_What happened then?" Farlan asks._

"_Well, she's pregnant. He left her and blah blah blah; typical baby mama drama. But that's only because he didn't know about it. She was being too secretive."_

"_So, did he just dump her? Is that it?"_

"_No. I don't know. Their parents hate each other. Levi and Petra are like the modern day Romeo and Juliet." Oluo leans closer, "Why are you so curious about all of this?"_

"_Levi is my cousin and I never heard about this. So."_

"_You like her!" The curly head pointed his finger at Farlan's chest, "Oh my God. I see the way you stare at her." _

"_So, yeah. I like her." Farlan admitted, "Levi and Petra; they're not in a relationship right now. Right?"_

_Oluo suddenly lets out an annoying laugh, "No, they're not. But having Levi as your rival. Wow. Good luck with that." He pats the young man's back._

.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Farlan asks himself.

Farlan and Levi were indeed cousins. Their moms are siblings. Even though they are family; Farlan still didn't know much about Levi. They were only close when they were kids. Back then, he knew Levi as a rebellious teenager.

Knowing Levi has a girlfriend in high school really shocked him. Who knew that the delinquent would actually have a thing for female-

"Well, he's still a teenage boy back then." He muttered alone, "But he is Levi for fuck's sake. Levi doesn't care about women. He only cares about himself. That's who he is."

Farlan sighs heavily and leans his back on the chair; staring aimlessly at the ceiling, "And now, he is a father. And Petra- she's. God damn it!" Farlan screams out loud.

* * *

Oluo who happens to walk by Farlan's studio, shook his head, "That boy thinks too much."

* * *

Petra heard Farlan's loud screams, "What the hell is wrong with him?"

* * *

While Levi; who is now relaxing at home, enjoying his day off suddenly coughs, "I feel like someone is cursing at me." He coughs again, "Probably Mikasa."

* * *

Mikasa.

.

"Hey Eren." Mikasa greets the boy, "Ready to go?"

Eren promised Mikasa that he would take her to his favorite restaurant today after school, and Mikasa is really excited about it.

"Yeah, about that?" Eren calmly closes his locker, "I'm sorry, but I have a meeting with the committee member today. It was sudden, I'm really sorry."

Mikasa bit her lips, "Oh. It's okay. I can wait for you."

"Really?" Eren smiles brightly, but then the thought of her waiting for him alone; worried him, "Wait no. You shouldn't."

"Eren! Hurry up!" Someone interrupts, "We're going to start now!" Annie shouts.

Both Mikasa and Eren tilts their head at Annie. She was standing near the classroom door; grinning at Eren. The boy waved back at her and shouts, "Okay! I'll be there."

"A friend of yours?" Said Mikasa; she is already annoyed at Annie. The way she stares at Eren really pissed Mikasa off.

"That's Annie. She's the school's head cheerleader." Eren stops explaining when he saw the way Mikasa look at him. He knew she didn't even care about that. "Well, I gotta go." He smiles at her again, "Hey, I'll text you later okay."

"Yeah, whatever."

.

.

.

.

.

.

The Ackerman's Resident.

.

"Hey cupcake." Levi greets his teenage daughter, "How was school? Anything fun happen?" He asks.

Mikasa glare at his dad who is lying lazily on the couch. She throws her bag on the dinner table and walks straight towards her bedroom. "Annie fucking Leonhardt happen!" The teenage girl shouts before slamming her bedroom door loudly.

"Hey, language! And don't slam the door!" He shouts at her, "The door is innocent!"

Petra walks by; she creased her forehead, seeing Levi lying on the couch half naked with nothing but a pajama pants kind of annoyed her. "What happen?" She asks; at the same time, trying to steal a glance at his nice abs-

"Annie fucking Leonhardt happen!" He shouts; imitating Mikasa, then chuckles lowly. "Such girl. Such drama."

Petra rolls her eyes at Levi's behavior; she swiftly smacks at the back of his head, making the poor guy wince in pain, "What is the matter with you?" Then she headed to her own room and slams the door too; loudly.

"What did I say about slamming the door! Woman in this house has no manners at all!"

.

.

.

.

.

.

Mikasa, "Stupid dad."

.

Petra, "Stupid Levi."

.

Levi, "I think someone is really cursing at me right now."

* * *

**The End – CHAPTER 9**

* * *

**Next chapter – **_**I Love You**_


	10. Chapter 10

**Shingeki No Kyojin: Hajime Isayama**

* * *

**Author's Note:**

**Okay, so this chapter is basically a mix between the past and the present. Its mainly focus on Levi and Petra; mostly just Petra.**

* * *

**CHAPTER 10**

_**I Love You**_

* * *

Petra looks intently at Mikasa and sighs; she just couldn't help it.

Lately, her daughter has been emotionally unstable. She wondered if it's because of the hot weather or hormones (?). Right now, the teenage girl is doing some kind of weird yoga pose in the middle of her own bedroom which is very unlikely of her-

"Mikasa, are you okay?" Petra asks, "You seem different."

The teenager girl ignores her mom, instead she breathes deeply and hums some tune- Petra take that as a no, so she decides to just leave the girl with her own world.

About few seconds later, the front door is being unlocked, "That's weird. Everyone's home right now." Petra mumbled as she went to check it.

"Surprise!"

A blonde haired woman yelled eagerly, "Oh shit- wait, you're not Levi." The woman drops her bag on the floor.

Petra was startled of course; a stranger just walks inside their home. "H-Hi." She greets the very excited woman

To her surprise, the woman jumps on Petra and gives her a tight hug, "It's really you!" She even touches Petra's cheek, "God, you still look the same!"

"Nanaba?" Levi suddenly called.

* * *

Petra serves Nanaba a cup of coffee, "Here you go." She smiles sweetly at her; then casually took a seat right next to Levi on the couch.

Nanaba gladly accept the coffee and drinks it, "Thank you love. Very tasty." She winks at Petra making the ginger haired giggles. Even though Nanaba's appearance has changed a little, but her behavior is still the same.

Levi on the other hand, looks rather annoyed, "You could've called me first. I would've personally driven you from the airport." He folds his arm.

"Levi, it's okay. I wanted to surprise you." Nanaba winks at the raven haired man.

Petra steals a glance at Levi's expression; he seems happy. She knew Levi had always been comfortable around Nanaba since high school; in fact, he once told her that he prefers Nanaba more than Hanji.

"I can't believe you guys are back together." Nanaba claps her hands gleefully, "I'm so happy for you." She kicked Levi's foot; her way to congratulate the man.

"No, we're actually not together." Levi answered first before Petra could even say anything.

Nanaba was shocked of course, "Really? But you live together? This is really something."

* * *

_1997_

_._

_Petra has finally finished her cleaning duties so she's very excited to go home. Today she promised her dad that she would help him clean the garage; hopefully the old man still hasn't started anything yet without her-_

"_That fucker put me in detention just because I forgot to bring the gym clothes." Levi Ackerman said angrily, "What the fuck is his problem?"_

_Nanaba shook her head and laughs at the boy, "Then why the hell did you forget? I called you this morning to bring it, you dumbass." She smacks the boy's back._

_Levi's and Nanaba's conversation caught Petra's attention. Petra knew who those two are; Hanji did introduce them to her last week. The blonde girl seems nice; she's very friendly and Petra likes her. As for the boy; she kind of scared of him._

"_Oh, it's little Petra!" Nanaba shouts and waved at Petra._

"_Hello." Petra greets Nanaba and give Levi a small smile, "Did you have cleaning duties as well? Is that why you're still here?" She asks the blonde girl._

_Nanaba chuckles, "Nope. I'm just waiting for this guy to finish his detention." She puts her arm around Levi's shoulder, "Levi, smile a little. Stop scaring the girl." Nanaba forcibly pinch Levi's lips._

"_Did you wash your hand?" Levi pushes Nanaba's hands away, "Smells like cheesesteak. Did you eat my cheesesteak?"_

"_Just a little." Nanaba winks at the boy, "Don't be mad."_

_Petra couldn't help but giggles at the sight. It's a little weird seeing Levi the delinquent to actually socialize with girls. Rumors have it that Levi hates girls and Nanaba; well, he treats her differently._

* * *

Present.

.

"Levi." Petra knocks on his bedroom door, "Are you in there?"

No response.

"I'm coming in." She opens the door; no signs of Levi so she walks to his dresser. She wanted to arrange his clothes that Mikasa just folds a while ago. It bothers her to see Mikasa just left it all on the dinner table, "That lazy girl."

Seconds later, Levi comes out of his bathroom- clad only in towels. "Hey." He said nonchalantly; his hair is still dripping wet.

"H-Hey." Petra wanted to say something about that hair, but his abs- his expose abs really distracts her.

"By the way, I'm not joining you guys for dinner tonight." Levi said as he puts on his jeans, "So you can make dinner only for two people."

"Why? Are you going out somewhere?" Petra asks; hands still busy arranging Levi's clothes and eyes- eyes on his bare back.

"I'm going out with Nanaba." He said, "She insisted to try this new restaurant downtown."

"Oh. Okay."

* * *

_1997_

_._

_Two weeks- two weeks since Petra started dating Levi in secret. The only people who knew about their relationship are Eld, Gunther, Oluo and Nanaba._

"_Petra." Oluo called Petra excitedly, "Wanna hang out after school today? Let's go to that new bookstore just open down the road." He said. _

"_Sorry, I kind of want to spend some time with Levi." Her face clearly shown that she is very happy about it, "Today is the only day that I'm free in the afternoon you know."_

_Oluo smirks at her and nudges the girl's arm, "Scandalous. You and your secret relationship."_

"_It feels good to have a boyfriend."_

_._

"_Hey handsome." Petra pinches Levi's ribs, making the boy flinch a little. _

_Levi looks pleased when he saw Petra. He grabs her waist and kisses her cheek, "Hey beautiful."_

"_So, what are we going to do today?" Petra asks, "I was hoping that we."_

_Levi clicked his tongue, all of the sudden, "Ah, damn it. I already made plans with Nanaba today."_

_The ginger haired girl suddenly gone speechless; just when she thought she could spend a day with him, "Oh. Well, okay."_

"_Sorry babe." He kisses her cheek again, "There this new restaurant just opens near her house and we kind of want to try it. How about you come with us?" His face lit up. _

_Petra could agree to that, but the last time she followed them; she kind of feels left out. It's not like they ignored her, they're just so familiar with each other and she's just too different. Levi surprisingly shares a lot of common interest with Nanaba-_

"_It's okay. You two have fun. Maybe I'll hang out with Oluo today."_

* * *

Present.

.

Something unusual happens at the Ackerman's Resident today.

Levi is comforted a woman on the couch. Nanaba is the woman; and she is crying her hearts out in Levi's arm.

"What happen?" Petra just got home from work and seeing Nanaba cries in the arms of a very serious looking Levi kind of shocked her. "Nanaba, are you okay?" She another question.

"Petra!" The blonde woman shouts in despair, "I just got dumped!"

Levi patted Nanaba's back, "Jeez, stop crying. You look ugly as fuck right now." He wipes the tears on her face.

Petra didn't sure what to do; she slowly puts her bag on the coffee table and sits right next to Nanaba. "Did you want me to make you hot chocolate or something? Anything?" She asks.

Nanaba who still in Levi's arms, lift up her head, "Levi, make me your special black coffee. I need that."

With a deep grunt, Levi nods and pushes Nanaba to Petra. He did what Nanaba asked him to do. And Nanaba, continue her wailing on Petra's arms.

* * *

_1997._

_._

"_Who the fucks does he think he is!" Levi kicked the chair, "Let me kill that bastard!" _

"_Levi, calm the fuck down." Eld hold Levi's shoulder; before it got worst._

_Petra just sits on the bench; nervously play with the hems of her dress. _

_Levi's hand is bleeding badly, Gunther is calling someone on the phone, Eld is comforting a rage Levi and Hanji; she is comforting a heartbroken Nanaba._

_Tonight was supposed to be a fun night. All six of them agree to watch a movie at the cinema together. But something unexpected just happens; Nanaba's supposed to be boyfriend was caught kissing some other girl at the cinema._

_Levi went nuts, he punches the guy until he was unconscious. That is the first time Petra saw Levi does something terrifying. She is so scared right now; she couldn't even calm him down. Thank God, Eld was there. _

_Who would've thought that Levi would do something like that for Nanaba-_

* * *

Present.

.

The house atmosphere seems too silent for Petra.

Its weekend; usually at a time like this, Levi would be in the kitchen, cleaning. But seeing the kitchen is empty with no sound of nagging Levi kind of worried Petra. "Mikasa!" She called her daughter.

"Yeah?" The girl replied from her room.

"Where's your dad?"

"Oh, he went to the movies with Aunt Nanaba!" The girl said loudly, "With Aunt Hanji!"

Petra lets out an annoyed sigh, "He didn't even invite me along." She said, whilst staring at her own reflection on the nearby mirror. "Fine. It's not like I care at all."

Petra flips her hair, "Yeah. I don't care. Whatever!"

* * *

Mikasa, "Seems like you care a lot mom." She chuckles in her bedroom.

* * *

Levi, "Are you sure this is the right thing to do?"

Nanaba, "Yes Levi. Women are all the same. Eventually, they will realize what they have been missing."

Hanji, "True that. She's going to fall for you even more after this."

Levi, "I don't know. Petra can be very stubborn sometimes."

Nanaba, "Relax babe. Now, how about you go get us that popcorn."

Hanji, "Yeah babe, and don't forget the choco balls too."

Levi, "Stop calling me babe. This is why I don't want to watch the movie with you guys."

* * *

Later that night,

Petra.

.

"He's still not home." She said, "Why is he still not coming home?"

Petra walks aimlessly around the living room. Every few seconds, she would check the clock on the wall and sighs.

"What is wrong with me?" Sprawling herself on the couch, "I shouldn't care about him."

The thought of Levi going out with some other woman bothers Petra; especially if that woman is Nanaba. She knew Hanji were with them as well, but- Levi and Nanaba; she just doesn't like it at all.

Truthfully, she had always been jealous of the blonde woman. Nanaba knew Levi first before her; the blonde woman knew Levi's like and dislike more than Petra. It has always been like that.

"I shouldn't think of her like that. She's my friend." Petra grabs the couch pillow and hugs it, "I shouldn't be jealous of her right? I mean, it's not like Levi is my husband."

Her cheeks suddenly feel warm, "Levi as my husband?"

Petra wondered how does it feel if that could be true- "No! Stop thinking like that!"

"Maybe I want him to be mine. Maybe because I still love him- what the hell Petra!" She accidently said the last part out loud. "I don't love him!"

"Or am I?"

* * *

Mikasa, "What the hell is wrong with her. I can hear everything damn it."

* * *

The next morning, with Mikasa and Levi,

.

.

.

.

.

.

Mikasa pokes Levi's arm, "I know something." She said, singing all the words out and grins at her dad.

"What is it?" Levi replied back; also singing and grinning.

"Something about mom, saying something- some very important clues for your happiness." She said; her grins grew wider and she couldn't help but doing a little tap dance in front him, "It's very, very important."

"Really?" Levi drops his cleaning utensil and grabs the girl's shoulder, "Tell daddy everything." His eyes shine brightly.

Mikasa's expression change from excited to annoyed. "Euw, did you just called yourself daddy?"

"I am your dad, aren't I?"

"You're disgusting." She slaps Levi's hands away, "I'm telling mom."

"W-What?"

* * *

**The End – CHAPTER 10**

* * *

**Next chapter – **_**Denial, Denial. **_


	11. Chapter 11

**Shingeki No Kyojin: Hajime Isayama**

* * *

**CHAPTER 11**

_**Denial, Denial**_

* * *

Mikasa; at home in her bedroom.

.

"Sasha. I think I need to do something." Mikasa mumbled all of the sudden, "Like really do something about them."

Sasha; who is lying on Mikasa's bed tilts her head, "Something about them? Like what?"

"I've been focusing way too much on my problem with Eren that I almost forgot about my parents." Mikasa sighs heavily, "My parent's relationships are at risk right now. I need to think less about Eren."

Sasha nods her head, "True. I saw your dad going out with Eren's mom last weekend. Are they like- having an affair or something?"

"No, they're not." Mikasa knew about Eren's mom and her dad; planning something for-

"_Hey, no running in the house!" _Speak of the devil;Levi Ackerman yelled from the living room; startling both Mikasa and Sasha.

Armin Smith; Mikasa's neighbor whom also Eren little brother suddenly shows up in front of Mikasa's room. He stands up straight and salutes both teenage girls, "Private Armin Smith, reporting for duty captain!" He said.

Mikasa responds by salutes the boy followed by Sasha, "At ease, private. So, Status report."

"Wait." Armin quickly closes the door and leans in closer, "Blonde Witch is on her way to meet with Iron Man. In about five minutes from now."

Sasha chuckles, "Iron Man? I thought we're agreed, calling him Bucky the Winter Soldier." The brunette slaps Mikasa's back.

"Hey, no questioning the captain's choice!" Said Mikasa, "Plus that's a bit too long don't you think. We agreed on shipping Steve with Tony aren't we?"

Armin raises his eyebrows, confused; he doesn't get what they're saying- but somehow he thinks, maybe it is best if he didn't get it. "So what should I do cap?" The boy asks out loud.

"Just be a cute little Spidey and cling to Iron Man until Blonde Witch gives up." Mikasa grins evilly; the thought of an annoyed Annie just brightens her day.

"Aye, aye captain!" The little blonde boy salutes again before heading home-

.

"_Armin Smith! I said no running in the house, didn't I?" _Yelled Levi again.

* * *

Mikasa; at school.

.

Ymir pulls Mikasa closer, "Iron Man is approaching. This is not a drill, I repeat- this is not a drill. Target is right behind you." She whispered behind Mikasa's back.

"What?" Mikasa quickly shoves Ymir away and turns to face an approaching Eren. With one hand, leans on the locker, she smiles sweetly at the boy. "H-Hey Eren. What's up?"

"I think I just saw Ymir a while ago." Said Eren, "Where did she go?"

"Pee. She had to pee." Mikasa lied, "So?"

Eren smiles at her like always, "So I texted you last night, but you didn't text back. And I kind of get the feeling that you've been avoiding me these past few days."

"Oh. I was just busy with school's programs and about that text; actually, I was grounded and my dad- he seized my phone. So." Another lied; she did receive his text, but because of her so called determination, she ignored him. "Can you believe how lame he is?"

Eren looks baffled for a while, but then he just smiles like always. Petra relieved a bit that he actually bought the lie, "What did you do?" He asks.

"I used the wrong detergent when I washed the microwave." That's not a lie; Levi did ground Mikasa because of that. "Apparently setting the microwave on fire is not as cool as I imagined it would be. I was trying to summon Satan though."

"S-Satan?"

"I was joking, you- you- I have to go. See ya."

* * *

Mikasa; at home.

.

Mikasa was about to head towards the kitchen, but when she saw her mom fixing her dress near the huge mirror; the teenage girl couldn't help but whistles, "Looking good mama. Are you going somewhere?" She asks.

Petra giggles, "I have a date. Don't tell your dad." She winks at Mikasa.

"Nice." Mikasa gives her mom thumbs up, "Wait, I shouldn't say that- oh whatever. Have fun you- youngsters nowadays. I'm so jealous."

"Jeez, you sound like an old woman Mikasa."

.

It's only been two minutes since Petra left the house, but Mikasa is already feeling restless. She knew her mom went out with that guy from work; Farlan Church if she's not mistaken. Mikasa did meet the guy; he looks nice- too nice. In fact, she actually thinks him quite handsome; the guy is so freaking tall and it worried her.

She wondered; what if her mom eventually gave up on her dad and falls in love with mister goody two shoes? "No!" She lets out a loud grunt, "God damn it!"

"What the hell is wrong with you?" Levi hit his daughter's head with a dust broom. "Don't be too loud."

Mikasa didn't respond anything, instead she stares at her dad from head to toe. The man is wearing his cleaning 'suit' on with his bright yellow colored apron and his pink plastic gloves- his appearances just bothers Petra to the core.

"No wonder mom loses interest in you." She sighs before falling helplessly on the couch.

.

_To: Ymir_

_From: Mikasa_

_Hawkeye, keep ur eyes on Black Widow. Don't disappoint me soldier!_

_._

_To: Mikaseren_

_From: Ymir_

_Roger that! Wait, if ur mom is Black Widow. Does that mean ur dad is The Hulk :p so what about mister goody 2 shoes?_

_._

_To: Ymir_

_From: Mikasa_

_Lol :p yeah. I ship Nat n Banner. My dad is like The Hulk when he's angry. Mister goody 2 shoes is the Black Panther I guess? Some unimportant character. _

_._

_To: Mikaseren_

_From: Ymir_

_I see- I think Black Widow saw me! Gtg. I'll report u later. Over!_

* * *

After a day.

.

Mikasa; at home, during lunch time with her parents.

.

"So mom. How's the movie?" Mikasa asks her mom, "You did went to the movie right?"

"Yeah. It was good I guess." Replied Petra.

The teenage girl stares between her mom and dad; both adults eating their lunch like a complete stranger. She finds it weird, usually by now her dad would've probably done something perverted underneath the table making her mom flinch-

"Movie, who are you with?" Levi suddenly asks.

"Oluo." Petra bluntly said; she didn't even look at him.

Levi clicked his tongue; one of his habit when he's annoyed, "That's funny. Oluo was with Hanji; helping Erwin at the store last night." By now, he have already stopped eating.

Mikasa slowly put down her fork and drinks her water calmly; the situation excites her. She wanted to hear everything.

Petra on the other hand; wants to smack her own head. She forgot about that; she actually knew that Oluo was with Hanji, "Well, he kind of ditched me so I'm all alone last night." And she still could not face at Levi.

"I see." Levi finishes his water in one shot and aggressively wipe his mouth with the napkin, "So did Farlan treat you dinner after that? Was the steak good?"

"_He knew."_ Mikasa wondered if she should retreat by now.

Again, Petra was speechless. "Why are you mad at me?" She finally looks at him.

"I'm not mad. I'm just asking you." Replied Levi, but his tone sounded a little too high. "I am not mad at you Petra." He said each word loud and clear.

"_He's mad."_ Both Petra and Mikasa have the same thought.

.

The room went silent; nobody said anything. Levi looks like his vein is about to pop and same goes to Petra. And Mikasa; sitting awkwardly between them and not sure what to say.

"How long have you been going- no hanging out with Farlan?" Levi asks.

"We're just having dinner Levi. Just dinner between friends." Petra answered with an annoyed expression.

"Friend? Dinner? Seriously?" Levi looks more annoyed than he normally looked, it urges Mikasa to take a picture of his dad, but that would be too rude; she thought.

"So I'm not allowed to go out with a guy; who is my friend and co worker but you can go out with your friend- who is a woman anytime you want? Is that it?" Petra shouts the last part out loud, "I didn't complain when you're out with Nanaba so you shouldn't either?"

"That's different. Don't dragged Nanaba in here. We're talking about you and Farlan here; fooling around behind my back!" He shouts back.

"_Not good dad, not good."_ Mikasa shook her head. _"He shouldn't say that."_

Petra was shocked with Levi's respond; she stood up from her chair and slammed both her palms on the table, "You're not my husband! So stop meddling with my life!"

Levi also did what Petra just did, "I am Mikasa's dad, our daughter's only father, so I have the right to meddle in your life. You're the mother."

"Woah." Mikasa followed their actions, "Don't drag me in your drama."

"I hate you!" Petra yelled at Levi before running towards her bedroom. The ginger haired slammed her door close, really loud, just to pissed Levi.

Levi close his eyes for a while and sighs heavily, "Go to your room!" He then yelled at his daughter, which for the first time Mikasa obediently did what he told her to.

* * *

Later that night,

.

Mikasa leans closer to her bedroom door; why? Because she heard her dad knocking on her mom's door-

"_Petra I'm sorry. I didn't mean to shout at you like that." _Her dad said.

"_Leave me alone Levi." _Her mom replied.

"_Babe, come on. Petra, I'm sorry. Don't do this to me." _

No replied from her mom. A few seconds later, Mikasa heard her mom opens her door and-

Nothing. Mikasa heard nothing after that.

"Oh come on. That's it." Mikasa carefully open her door just to-

.

.

.

.

.

.

What's in front her; confused her, "I really don't get these two." She slammed the door loudly.

* * *

"_What did I say about slamming the door?"_ Levi yelled. _"See, she followed this behavior after you."_

* * *

**The End – CHAPTER 11**

* * *

**I just watch Captain America; Civil War the other day. So, that's why. Lol :p**

* * *

**Next chapter – **_**His Possessiveness. **_


End file.
